


Seek Our Fortune

by drakelock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A Thief's End - Freeform, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Libertalia, Mentions of Among Thieves, Mentions of Drake's Deception, Mentions of Drake's Fortune, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Uncharted 4, Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakelock/pseuds/drakelock
Summary: You had known the Drake Brothers for over five years before Panama. Nate was like a brother to you, but Sam... Sam was different. And when Sam returns after fifteen years, still eager to find Avery's treasure, everything changes.





	1. Lure of Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is not only my first character/reader fic, but also my first Uncharted fic!  
> (LOST LEGACY SPOILERS BELOW!)  
> I was so happy when Sam turned up in Lost Legacy, I have no shame in admitting I cried! He's one of my all time favourite characters and I've always wanted to write a fic like this... So here we are!  
> Feedback is appreciated, I hope you enjoy!  
> The track for this chapter is "The Insurgency" from The Lost Legacy soundtrack. It just fits with the chaos of a hot, foreign city and the tone of the chapter.

The sun glared down on the city of Panama, the heat was almost unbearable. It was inescapable, scorching all those who dared step outside. You fanned yourself with the napkin as you watched the street in front of you grow busier and busier as midday approached.  

“So much for a private meeting.” You muttered before taking a sip of your drink. The man sat next to you sighed. “Look, I know you don’t like him, but he’s the best chance we’ve got of actually _achieving_ something here.”

You looked over at the eldest Drake brother, who was checking his watch. “It’s irrelevant whether I like him or not, _Samuel_ , the more important thing is I don’t trust him.” A chuckle came from behind you, followed by a hand on your shoulder. Nathan Drake sat down next to you and grinned.

“Shit, you know you’re in trouble when she uses your full name.” Smirking at him, you gestured to the waiter for another drink. “But, Sam is right. Y/N, we’ve been hitting dead ends for months now and you know it. Rafe’s the best shot we got.”

Sam rose to his feet suddenly, glancing down at the two of you. “Speak of the devil.”

The man approaching you was completely different to what you had imagined. Both Sam and Nate had met with him before, planning how they would get into Avery’s cell, but this was to be your first of many, _many_ encounters with Rafe Adler. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. From his clothes, you could tell he was wealthy. His tailored shirt and trousers contrasted the old, well-worn outfits you and the brothers were wearing. Sam greeted him, then he shook Nate’s hand before turning his attention to you.

“Now, who do we have here?” He asked, offering you his hand. “Y/F/N. I’ve heard a lot about you, Mr Adler.” You replied, shaking it. “Rafe, please. And all good things, I hope?” Humming in response, the four of you sat down and the discussion began.

You didn’t like it. At all. If any part of it went wrong, it could be bad. Really bad. The men around you seemed to not be considering the real danger of the situation.

“Hold up.” You cut in, breaking your silence and causing them all to look at you in surprise. “You’re telling me, that you’re going into one of the most notoriously violent prisons in the world and trusting some random and, quite frankly, corrupt as fuck guard to get you into a tower that will probably be empty?”

Nate shifted uncomfortably in the silence. “Hey, you’re making it sound a lot worse than it is.” Sam chuckled, leaning back in his chair, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “We’ll be out of there in no time, ok? Maximum of a month.”

“A _month_? Are you serious?” you turned to your best friend, your mouth open in disbelief. Nate had his head down, refusing to make eye contact with you. “Nate, c’mon. Tell me you’re not actually agreeing to this? What the hell am I supposed to do on my own for a whole damn month?” Your voice rising.

Hushing you, Rafe smiled in slight amusement at your anger. “I’m sure you can entertain yourself. There's a nice mall near here, maybe go shopping, huh?”

“Watch your tone, asshole.” You snarled, trying to restrain yourself from punching him. Nathan saw your fists clench and quickly suggested you could do some more research into Avery and who his associates were. You groaned, stood and kicked your chair back. "I need another drink."

Making your way over to the bar, you ran your hands through your hair, which was slightly damp with sweat. You'd never liked the heat. It was invasive, uncomfortable and exhausting. Sam had followed you without you realising, and slid into the bar stool next to you. "Dos cervezas, por favor."

You turned to him. "Sam, I don't like this. We've made dumb moves in the past, and somehow pulled it off, but this? This is different. A month in Panama prison?"

He sighed, putting the money on the counter as the bar tender put the two beers down on the counter. "Look, I know it's risky. We all do, but have a little faith, huh?" He grabbed your hand and began to squeeze it, but you jerked away.

"Don't."

You and Sam had a history. A history that had a messy ending. You'd been seeing each other behind Nathan's back, not wanting to make it weird for him. He was just a kid back then, and finding out his best friend and brother were together would have probably freaked him. It had ended abruptly when Sam had returned from working during your last year studying at a school near the orphanage. He announced he was seeing a girl named Crystal, and that he wanted a fresh start from everything - including you. And that, was that. For him, anyway. Not for you. That's when your slight dependency on alcohol began. There was nobody you could talk to, so you learned to repress your heartbreak. This, however, meant you had never truly moved on from him and you both knew you still had feelings for him. There were times where you thought maybe he still felt the same way, but then you'd walk into the motel to see yet another different girl sleeping in his sheets.

The silence between you both was awkward and painful, but luckily you could see Nate approaching. "Rafe's gone. We need to be in the town centre in three days’ time to be picked up."

Sam made eye contact with you, and smiled softly. "Trust me, it'll be fine."

And you did.

And that made everything so much worse.


	2. Falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Falling is just like flying, except there's a more permanent destination." - J.M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for all the positive feedback so far, it means the world. I actually found this chapter really hard to write, and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but hey ho! Feedback is appreciated, and I hope you like it. :)  
> The track for this chapter is "Tessa" by Steve Jablonsky. From 03:55 onward is when the reader realises what's happened to Sam and collapses into Nathan. It's a beautiful piece of music and incredibly emotional.

Before you knew it, the three of you were stood in the surprisingly quiet town centre, waiting for Rafe to arrive. You were exhausted, but also enjoying the coolness of the early morning. The sun had barely risen, the first orange rays hitting the buildings surrounding you. You sighed, and rested your head on Sam’s shoulder without thinking.

Oh, how you would look back at this moment and wish you could relive it over and over.

The past three days had gone far too quickly for your liking, never having the time to relax with the brothers before they left for a month. A duffle bag was slung over Sam’s shoulder, a cigarette in his hand, his little brother leant on the wall behind him.

“Those things will kill you.” You said, putting your hand into his top pocket and pulling out his lighter for him. Sam grinned, put the cigarette to his lips and let you flick the light on for him.

“Death is inevitable, sweetheart. Might as well enjoy yourself.”

Sam inhaled slowly, his system responding to the smoke, he felt his anxiety about the situation fade momentarily. He exhaled, and the two of you watched the swirl of smoke float away into nothingness.

“He’s here.”

Nate’s voice disrupted the temporary calmness, and both of you were brought back to reality. Nathan picked up his bag and offered you his hand. Standing and faking a confident smile, you hugged him. “See you soon, Y/N.” You squeezed his shoulder. “Already looking forward to it.”

Nathan’s footsteps filled the silence between you and Sam. It always seemed to be silence between you two. So many things left unsaid.

Clearing his throat, Sam tugged at his bag. “Keep an eye on him for me, will you?” you asked, gesturing to Nate over your shoulder who was talking with Rafe on the other side of the square. He nodded, and then met your eyes. Sam regretted doing that, because you were close to tears. You never cried in front of him or Nathan. Ever. He knew you how much you hated the fact you were being left behind (again) and he hated that he was doing it to you… again.

“Y/N…” He started, but you embraced him before he could finish his sentence. You nuzzled your face into his neck and felt his chin rest on top of your head. He smelt like late night whiskeys, early morning coffees and nicotine. He smelt like Sam. He smelt safe.

“Sniff any harder and you’ll pass out” he smiled. You laughed, and in that moment, felt the arms around you squeeze a fraction tighter.

“Stay safe.”

“I promise.”

 _Don’t let go. Don’t leave._ You screamed inside your head, but you felt the grip around you start to loosen. Sam pulled away, wiped the hair off your face, and then kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes, and melted into his touch, but when you opened them again – he was gone.

Over the next month, you tried to keep yourself busy. You read almost every book on British pirates in the library, found the best place in Panama for coffee and even helped Chloe over the phone with some research for a job she was working.

Despite all this, the days dragged. You missed Sam’s sarcastic comments, or Nate’s enthusiasm when two parts of research linked together. A cheap, crap tourist calendar hung on the motel wall, and each night you ticked a day off, counting down to when you would finally see them again.

It rained the day they came back. You remember that clearly.

It was night, and you were stood under a tree near the waterfront, waiting for the boat to come in. You checked your watch. They were late.

You should have known that was a bad sign.

As soon as you see the light, you feel like you could breathe properly for the first time in a month. They were here, back home to you. Running towards up the decking, you feel the rain wash away the dust and dirt on your face. All that anxiety, all that worry, washing away.

But then you stop.

And you see his face.

And you just _know_.

Because Nathan Drake doesn’t look like this. Nathan Drake’s young eyes _never_ stop shining with adventure, and Nathan Drake _never_ looks like all hope is lost.

But he does.

And suddenly you're back to not breathing. You’re drowning and _he’s_ not there to save you. Your knees buckle beneath you, everything seems to be collapsing. You hear someone screaming and it’s only until you feel arms around you that you realise it’s you.

“Nate, please.”

Silence.

“Nathan, where is he?”

Silence.

“Nate…”

Silence.

It was always silence with Sam.


	3. A familiar face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus… where do I start? Long story short, Nathan needs our help with a job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for all the support and feedback so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm mapping out the plot line in my head and have a vague idea of where I'm going with the story!  
> The track for this chapter is "A Normal Life" from the A Thief's End soundtrack.

_Fifteen years later._

You rest your hand on the recently painted door and push, the hinges squeal and you step inside. Friday nights were always busy, and you were beginning to get tired of seeing the same faces _over_ and _over_ again.

Laughter overpowers the small jukebox in the corner of the room, and conversations bounce around, interrupted and constantly topics constantly changing. Making your way over to the bar, you duck underneath and swipe your card on the till.

**Welcome back, Y/F/N.**

**You are: Late.**

**This has been logged and your shift will now approximately end at: 11:30pm.**

You groaned, and switched the screen back to normal. Martin, your co-worker, laughed. “Y’know, I think this is a new record. Never have I worked with someone who has been late _every_ fucking time.”

Winking in response, you grabbed a clean glass behind you and started serving. You had been working at The Fireflies bar in Atlanta for over a month now, the longest you’d stayed anywhere. You hadn’t stopped, you hadn’t settled since… Since.

For the first three years, you had been in Scotland with Rafe and Nate doing a hell of a lot of digging and making not a lot of progress. Nate left after the first two, unable to cope with Rafe’s obsession. You only lasted one more, before his fixation became too much.

Sometimes you hated yourself for leaving, even though you knew there was nothing to find. You wanted _his_ death to mean something.

For the next decade, you flew solo, making contacts all over the globe. You and Nathan kept in touch, even working a few jobs together with Victor Sullivan. Sully was kind, and funny. He smoked cigars and drank good scotch, reminding you of _him_.

But, hell, you hadn’t seen him, or Nate and Elena, in four years – since Yemen.

You liked Elena. She was calm and controlled, a contrast to Nathan. You trusted her with him. And she liked you too, despite not knowing anything about who you were before she met you. That would involve talking about _him_ , and that was never going to happen.

A nudge on the shoulder brought you back to reality. “Hey. Serving, working? Do it?”

 

It seemed to never end. Customer after customer, drink after drink, but finally the last were kicked out, the closed sign illuminated after them. Martin waved you goodbye, a little disappointed that you had declined the offer to go back to his. Forming relationships, friendships with people wasn’t worth it. You’d be leaving soon anyway.

Locking the bar door, you looked up at the sky. It was overcast, the stars cloaked in cloud. Not that you could see them well in the city anyway, light pollution and all that jazz. Still, you liked the night. It was quiet, safe.

You were renting a small apartment in the centre of the city. You didn’t need much room because you didn’t have much stuff, that made travelling easier. Kicking off your shoes, you walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Before you could decide which leftover take out bits to eat, you heard a knock at the door.

Instantly tensing up, your eyes darted across to the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. Grabbing the nearest object to you, which happened to be a rolling pin, you made your way over to the door. Slowly, you turned the handle and raised your other arm ready to strike…

“What the hell are you doing, doll?” a familiar gruff voice asked.

You swung the door open, your eyes wide with disbelief.

“Sully?”

A grin spread across his face, and he opened his arms. “Good to see you again, Y/N.”

He’d aged since you last saw him, a few more age lines had graced his tanned face, his hair a little thinner and greyer. But, there was still the twinkle in Victor Sullivan’s eyes, a thirst for adventure.

The two of you embraced, and you ushered him in. “Not that I'm upset to see you, but it’s 12 in the morning, what’s going on?” you asked whilst pouring the two of you a drink.

“Jesus… where do I start? Long story short, Nathan needs our help with a job. Something to do with that pirate named Avery and a cross. Said you’d be able to explain more. We need to be in Italy by tomorrow evening.”

Confusion clouded your mind. “Avery’s cross? That’s a dead end and Nate knows it. And, Sully… No offence, but why didn’t Nate just drop by himself? He lives a direct flight away, he could have told me and we could have met you there. Last I heard, you were in London working something with Charlie?”

Sully shifted uncomfortably, and for a moment looked guilty for some reason.

“Yeah, well… You know how it is. Plus, Nate’s family. Helping him is more important than helping Cutter.”

Sighing, you stood up. “Well, he must have a new lead or something to want to go back to that. I’ll go pack a bag.” Somehow, you were managing to appear a lot calmer than you felt. Why Italy? What the hell had Nate found? What had changed?

Sully gazed after you sadly, cursing Nathan in his mind for making him promise not to say anything. He pulled out his phone, scrolled through his contacts until he saw a new number that had recently been given to him.

**VS: She’s coming to Italy. You and your brother better know what the hell you’re saying to her.**

**SD: We’re working on it.**


	4. Rossi Estate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy.  
> Half an hour.  
> Discover the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for the wonderful comments and leaving kudos, it really does mean the world to me. This chapter is slightly longer (woo) and I'm sorry to say uploads won't be happening as quickly as I'm back to school on Thursday. Still, I hope you enjoy this and feedback (as always) is appreciated! 
> 
> The music to fit their reunion is "Sic Parvis Magna" from the A Thief's End soundtrack, and I picture the reader and Sam looking at each other for the first time in 15 years at 00:40-00:50. It's specific but I love that section of the track!

You couldn’t deny it; the Rossi estate was the definition of luxury.

Victor was inside one of the many libraries, whilst you were stood outside on the balcony, lost in the sound of the sea. Your eyes were steady on the horizon, watching the sinking sun paint the sky shades of red and pink. Even from up here, you could feel the ocean breeze. It kissed your skin, tousled your hair. It had been an age since you had been sailing. Another thing to put on the ever growing to-do list.

You fixed your collar for what felt like the hundredth time, and rolled your eyes. You hated formal clothing and hated having to dress up, but you needed to blend into the background here. You looked good though. Tailored trousers, which were a deep green colour, allowed agility if needed, but didn’t look suspicious. This was complimented by a simple white shirt with the buttons undone down to the middle of your chest. Everything was practical about your outfit… apart from your heels. But again, you needed to look the part and they sure as hell made you feel badass.

Sully was pacing the room. He had been on edge ever since you had landed in Italy and you couldn’t help but feel like either you or he had done something wrong. Checking your watch, you looked up at him and caught his eye.

“We’ve got half an hour before he gets here.”

Humming in response, Sullivan sat down. You held your gaze. “Tell me.”

“Tell you what, kid?” He asked, pulling out a cigar. You knew you were right, because he wouldn’t make eye contact with you.

“Whatever the hell has made you act guilty as fuck over the last 24 hours. I’m not _stupid_. I know when someone is lying to me.”

Sighing, he leant back into the chair. He nodded his head in agreement and looked up, a small sad smile on his face. “I told them that.”

 _"Them_?”

 

Time seemed to stop whilst Sully told you everything he knew. Everything was frozen, except for the sound of his voice, explaining it all.

How you had been lied to by your best friend.

How the man you loved was alive.

You didn’t cry. You hadn’t cried for fifteen years.

You just felt _numb_.

But then, the anger started seeping in. Sully could tell, your fists were clenched so tightly your knuckles were going white; teeth gritted and eyes burning with emotion. “Look, I can see why they wanted to wait and tell you themsel-”

 _"Wait?”_ you spat. “Don’t you think I did my fucking waiting? _Fifteen_ years.”

He placed his hand on your fist. “You know what I mean, and you know I disagreed. Hell, Nate’s probably going to kick my ass as soon as he finds out I told you.”

Your eyes softened a little. “Sorry, Sully. You’re the only goddamn person I can apparently trust and I’m taking it out on you.”

Dismissively waving his hand, Victor looked at his watch. “Don’t worry about it, doll. We’ve got five minutes. Do you, uh… Want to let me talk to them first?” He asked, knowing that despite your apology, he was still treading on thin ice.

Exhaling, you stood up. “That’s probably best. Plus, I need air, a bloody drink and time to… y’know…”

“Prepare.” He finished your sentence for you. “I get it, kid.”

 

Externally, you were fine. Cool, calm, composed. You fitted in perfectly, looking like someone who knew what the fuck they were doing and where the hell they were headed.

Internally, you were sinking. Everything was happening at once. You were so angry, so upset and so lost. Nothing made sense anymore.

He was alive.

And Nathan had known, for three days, and hadn’t told you. You downed your drink, and tried to control the rising rage. Studying the floor, you noticed something odd. The St. Dismas cross was already out.

“Scusi?” you asked the auctioneer as she walked past. “Why is the cross out already?”

Smiling at you, she looked down at her papers, running her finger across the page before answering. “The order has changed, Signora.”

Thanking her, you quickly made your way back towards the library. This made things a hell of a lot more difficult. You were about to open the door, but stopped yourself in time.

“Sully, I said not to!”

“I don’t care what you said, Nate. She needed to know before you two got here! Poor kid would have probably passed out if Sam had sauntered in with no warning!”

“I think _we’re_ the ones who know what’s best for her, Victor.”

That voice. That light Boston accent that you had longed to hear again for so many years. You felt your hand start to shake and you clasped it.

No. No emotion, no weakness, no _nothing_.

You opened the door.

 

“I think I’m the one who gets to decide what’s best for me, thanks.”

All their heads snapped up instantly to look at you. Sully looked almost sorrowful, Nathan’s eyes were full of shame. You didn’t let yourself look at his face. Not yet. You couldn’t bring yourself to.

“Y/N…” Nathan began, but you let a small, sarcastic laugh and shook your head.

“Don’t you dare try and fucking justify yourself. Just don’t.” Taking a step forward, you pointed at him. “You couldn’t be bothered to pick up the damn phone and tell me. After everything I’ve… We’ve been through?”

You could feel your heartbeat, every pound in your chest. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath in. When you opened your eyes again, you forced yourself to look at him.

Sam.

He looked so different, yet the same. Middle age suited him well. His hairline had receded a little, but his hair was still as long, wisps of lighter strands visible in the sun. The sun in Panama had obviously not taken its toll, as he was only a little tanned. A flock of birds now fluttered on his neck, the ink slightly covered by his jacket. His stared back at you, eyes a mix of sadness and shock.

You opened your mouth, as if to say something to him. But you had no words. Nothing you could possibly say would be the right thing.

“Sully, we’ve got a problem.” You said, tearing your gaze away from Sam. You turned and gestured for them to follow you into the hallway overlooking the floor. You leaned on the banister and waited for one of them to realise.

“That’s Avery’s cross!” Nate exclaimed, exchanging a worried look with his brother. “They changed the lot order…” Sam said, joining you, but you moved away as soon as he did.

“Takes a whole pile of cash to make that happen.” Victor commented, taking a small drag from his cigar. The change in order made the concept of stealing it a hell of a lot harder. The four of you started trying to figure out how you were going to pull this off.

You heard Nate mention something about a diversion, and then it _clicked_.

“What if they don’t see us?” You said, smirking. Nathan and Sully looked lost, but Sam knew what you were thinking. He chuckled before turning to look at the other men too.  

“Jesus, you guys act like you’ve never spent time in prison.” He said, and you bit the inside of your cheek to prevent a smile.

“If you want something dirty done…” You started, nodding your head to Sam. “Then you wait for lights out.” He finished.

And for a second, for a _fraction of time_ , it felt like he had never left.

You could see him smiling down at you, but ignored it. Nate pulled out the map and started pointing out the important locations on the map. “We’ll have to be right next to the cross when the lights go out.” Sam said, answering Sullivan’s remark about the generator.

Somebody tapped on your shoulder and you swivelled round. It was a waiter, offering you a delicacy. “Hi…” you said playfully, taking one off the plate. She was cute, and you knew she had checked your arse out when you were at the bar. “How are you?”

Smiling shyly, her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, “Ciao.”

You returned her earlier favour and tilted your head slightly as you watched her walk away. Nate cleared his throat, and grabbed your arm. “Would you focus?”

Leaning back against the table, you raised your eyebrow. “A waiter wouldn’t get noticed.” Popping the food into your mouth, you looked up to see Sam looking at you in disbelief and slight curiosity due to your flirting… And you just couldn’t help but wink at him. Damn it, you were meant to be angry! Upset, heartbroken, something _other_ than enjoying yourself.

“I’ll head to the generator, Sam you be the waiter. Y/N and Sully, stay on the floor in case anything.... hinky goes down.”

“Roger that.” Victor said, offering you his arm. “Shall we?”


	5. For the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape, the next move, the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with school, I'm finding it quite difficult but am enjoying two out of three (sorry History!) of my subjects. Thank you all so much for the support, kudos and kind words. As an insecure person and writer, it really does mean the world. In this chapter, there is quite a lot of time jumping because otherwise it would get pretty boring I think... Hope you don't mind. Also, the nickname Sam gives you is from Indiana Jones. How you got that nickname may be explained in future chapters... Who knows!  
> In other news, I met Martin Freeman recently, which was amazing! I saw him in a play in London at the same time Troy Baker was there, but sadly I didn't see him... Hopefully I'll get to meet him too soon as he's one of my heroes!  
> The track for this chapter is "The Last Of Us (You and Me)" by Gustavo Santaolalla. It fits the section where the reader and Sam are on the balcony wonderfully.  
> Again, thanks for all the love. Sic parvis magna, my friends. 'Till next time,  
> A.♡

Washing your hands, you looked up at the mirror. It still didn’t seem real.

Sam was _alive_.

You knew you had no right to be angry. He had been locked away, serving time for a crime he didn’t commit. You were just… scared. It had taken you fifteen years to even start getting over his “death” and you couldn’t forget all that heartbreak and self-loathing overnight.

Re-entering the ballroom, you searched for Sullivan. Before you had left, you had seen a woman approaching him from behind. By his reaction, you’d figured she was a friend… of sorts. You navigated your way through the crowd, and noticed that the two of them had been joined by a gentleman in a white tux. As you got closer, you began to hear their conversation.

“This crowd didn’t get rich by playing fair.”

You recognised that voice, and instantly found you muscles tensing. Rafe was here.

Rafe _fucking_ Adler _._

“Which is why you really need someone watching your back in a place like this.”

The night was about to get significantly more interesting. A waiter interrupted your gaze and offered you a drink. Taking it, you looked back up just as the glass in Sully’s hand smashed on the floor. You worked your way through the now silent crowd, still holding the drink.

“In a goddamn body ba-”

“Rafe!” The woman interrupted, noticing they were being watched by all those in the room. Chuckling, you approached from behind and placed your hand on Sullivan’s shoulder. “Need another drink?” He met your eyes and smiled slightly, silently thanking you. “Thanks, doll.”

Brushing your hair out of your face, you turned to look at a shocked Rafe and whoever his partner was. “Y/N?” He stammered, taken aback by your arrival.

“Long time no see.” You replied smoothly, hiding your anxiety about the situation behind a confident smile. “What are you doing here?” Rafe asked, clearly confused. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see a lady walking up to the podium to start the auction.

“It’s like your friend said. Place like this? You need someone to watch your back.”

Smirking, Sullivan took your arm. “Lovely to see you both.”

 

Everything happened so fast.

Bidding, running, waiting, _gunshots_.

You looked at Sully, eyes wide. “They need help.” Grabbing a gun from the compartment, you slammed the car door. “Y/N, they can look after themselves. It’s too dangerous to go back in, especially with a goddamn gun in your hand!”

The temperature had dropped significantly and night had fallen fast upon the land. The wind had picked up, and clouds billowed above you. It was a shame, you loved the stars. Turning, you met Sullivan’s gaze. “I can’t risk losing them again.”

Victor took a step forward, and raised his eyebrows. “Them… or _him_?” The sound of glass smashing stopped you from responding, and you found yourself sprinting towards the entrance. Over the years, you had got pretty damn good at running in heels. The ballroom was now tarnished, and shots were being fired constantly. “Nathan!” You heard Sam cry. Keeping low, you approached the room to see Nate being punched in the stomach, and his brother surrounded by men. Clicking the gun off safety, you fired a bullet straight into the side of the attacker’s head. Nate grinned at you, before ducking a shot.

“See you haven't lost it!” He grinned, yelling over the noise. You couldn’t help but smile back. Fending off more attackers, you cleared the exit for the boys who ran over to you as soon as they could. “Let’s get the hell out of here!” Nate jumped over the banister and into the fountain garden below.

“Y’know, I didn’t think you’d show.” Sam called over to you, reloading his gun. You swung in his direction - he ducked, swearing loudly, thinking you were aiming for him, beofre your gun smacked into someone behind him, knocking the guard unconscious. “Seriously? Wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” You winked, running after Nathan. Sam let out a laugh and followed.

 

A close escape and fast car journey later, the four of you were sat around the hotel room’s table, staring at the cross. “I hope I don’t go to hell for this.” Sam grinned, raising the hammer. You smiled into your drink and took a sip. You were all about to find out if it had been worth it, and hopefully where the hell you were supposed to go next. Sam made a joke that there was nothing there, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes when Nate believed him. It felt like nothing had changed. The three of you managed to figure out you needed to head to Scotland, Sully staying oddly quiet. “I’ll go book the flights to Scotland.” You said, heading to the next room.

Victor turned to Nate. “How is Elena cool with all this?”

Bowing his head, Nathan felt guilt creeping up in the back of his mind. Sullivan sighed and leaned back into his chair. An argument then proceeded to happen between the two of them, resulting in Nate going to call his wife outside, leaving Sam and Sully together.

“Something on your mind, dear?” He drawled, clearly annoyed that Victor hadn’t aired whatever issue he had with him this time. “Look. I realise it couldn’t have been easy, all those years away.” Sam’s expression hardened. “But it’s not his fault. Or hers.”

“I never said that it was.” He said through gritted teeth, clutching his glass tightly. Sullivan leant forward. “It took a long time for him to get out of this game. Y/N was just starting to slow down too. She returned home to London. About to live a decent, comfortable life.”

“You see a gun to their heads? They chose this. They were meant for this life.” Sam couldn’t picture you, of all people, being domestic. Nate, maybe, he seemed pretty in love with his wife. But _you_? Sam pushed his worry that like his brother, you too had found someone. Someone that wasn’t him. “You really believe that?” Victor asked, tilting his head. Sighing, the elder Drake brother copied his head movement mockingly. “Why are you here Victor. Nathan can look after himself. He’s a big boy now.” His words soaked in sarcasm.

“Because someone’s got to keep an eye out for her.” Sullivan responded, gesturing behind him with his free hand. “And I sure as hell know you won’t be doing it.”

Before he could respond, Nathan walked back in, which was probably a good thing because Sam felt just about ready to punch Sully. You walked back in just as the two men excused themselves to go and start packing their bags, leaving you and Sam alone. Sullivan cast him a warning look before he closed the door behind him. It was silent between the two of you, as usual. You opened the balcony door, slipping your heels off before stepping out. The sky had remained cloaked in cloud, but the city below you illuminated the night. On the horizon, the ocean teased you, still calling you to sail its seas.

“Nice view.” Sam commented, joining you. Nodding, you perched on the ledge. He pulled out a lighter, and lit a cigarette. For a while, the two of you said nothing, both listening to the sound of street below.

“Missed you.”

The sudden comment surprised both you and him. You screamed at yourself internally for not being able to keep quiet. Sam smiled slowly, and looked across at you. “Missed you too, Short Round.”

“You still going to call me that?” You chuckled, enjoying watching his grin only grow wider.

“Sure am. The real question is, when are you going to start calling me Indy, huh?” Snorting in amusement, you jumped down. “In your fucking dreams, sweetheart.” He turned to embrace you, but you took a step back. Sam’s smile faded away. His arms dropped back to his sides and he felt a twinge of _something_.  Heartbreak, probably. “I’m sorry.” You whispered. Braving a small smile, he looked up at you. “I’m not ready for that.”

“It’s ok. I’ll wait.” He said as he took another drag from his cigarette, returning to look out onto Italy. You were about to go, but found yourself reaching out and taking a hold of his hand. He squeezed it tightly.

“Thank you.”


	6. Scotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am so sorry about the wait! I've got so much work at the moment, I have no time to write. I'm uploading this whilst waiting for the livestream of the Uncharted 10 Year and Last of Us Part II panel at PSX. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but it will have to do, I hope you think it's alright! The track for this chapter is "Merlin Lost" by Rob Lane as it has that soft adventure feel to it, and I listened to it whilst simultaneously replaying and describing Scotland from the game! All the best, A.

Sam breathed in the Scottish air, and smiled in satisfaction. The countryside stretched before him, rising and falling like waves, the sun peeking out behind a hill. He hadn’t been to Scotland in over twenty years, and he had remembered how much he loved it as soon as Sully’s plane touched down.

The four of you were staying in a house Sullivan had rented for a few days, about a forty-minute drive from St. Dismas’ cathedral. You were sat by the fire when Sam came back in, reading up on the notes from Nate’s journal before you set off to see what you could find at the site. “It’s nice out.” He said, pouring the two of you cups of coffee. “Cold, but nice.”

You took the mug and smiled, “I’ve missed snow.” Sam flopped down next to you, looking at the journal over your shoulder. His brother was a surprisingly good artist, he had improved over the years. Sam wondered if he’d taken it up as a hobby or something, whilst he had been assumed dead.

Sitting in comfortable silence, the two of you enjoyed the presence of the other, but the peace was quickly disturbed by Nathan coming to tell you everything was good to go. Slipping on your coat, Victor told you and Sam the plan of action. You would drive back to where he’d landed the plane, and from there he’d fly the three of you to the outskirts of the cathedral, where you shouldn’t be seen or heard. Then, it was up to you to sneak in and discover what you could.

Despite how anxious you all were, the journey there was surprisingly light hearted. Sam cracked awful jokes ( _“What did one hat say to the other? You stay here, I’ll go on a head! Get it?!”_ ) and Nate told him about the time you almost accidentally broke Charlie Cutter’s nose when you tried to hug him whilst drunk. The plane floated down, and into view came the cathedral and grave yard. The snow-covered ruins were beautiful, and you could feel your heart rate increasing with excitement. That was, until, the large number of Shoreline soldiers then came into view too.

Sully wished you good luck, and the three of you set off, making your way over. Surprisingly, you found Avery’s grave quickly and undetected. You made your way down the steps and started to solve the first puzzle. “Hey smokey, need your lighter over here.” Nate called, looking up at the lamp.

“You know, that hurts my feelings.” Sam retorted, handing it to him. You raised your eyebrows. “No way near as much as it hurts your lungs, pal.” Nathan grinned at you, and Sam groaned. Fifteen years later, and the two of you were still getting at him for the smoking thing. The younger brother (being by far the quickest to work shit like this out) quickly started adjusting the lights. Sam watched him, with a small proud smile. “Penny for your thoughts?” You asked quietly, stepping closer to him. Chuckling, his brother beckoned you both over. “You’ll have to pay more than that, princess.”

Venturing further, you kept discovering more puzzles and clues as to where Avery wanted you to go next. After about half an hour of climbing, jumping and hearing Nate yell “Oh, crap!” a hundred times, you were just beginning to get a little tired. The brothers were ahead of you, and you saw them pressing their heads against a wall of stone. “The hell are you two doing?” you called, praying the rock beneath you could take your weight. Sam turned to you and put his finger to his lips. You waited in silence, before following them to more solid ground. “What was that all about?”

“Rafe and Nadine are here, her army keep blowing this place to damn pieces. If we don’t find the treasure soon, it’ll be destroyed.” Nate said, rubbing his forehead. Sam looked equally as anxious. “Also, it seems Rafe wanted to draw the two of you out. Probably to either get you on his side again or… Y’know. Eliminate the competition.”

You reloaded your gun. “You mean put bullets in our brains.”

There was more leaping, falling and swearing before you found yourself inside a huge chamber, with weighing scales holding a cross and a handful of coins in the centre. Sam took one, and the room around you illuminated. Fire spread and a map of Madagascar covered the floor beneath you. “Kings Bay.” Sam pointed to the missing piece, before walking away. “He’s screwing with us. This was supposed to be it. Where’s the goddamn treasure, huh?”

Surprised by his attitude, you pulled him back round to face you. “What’s your problem? We knew this was going to be hard, and we’ll go wherever we fucking need to go, and do whatever we fucking need to do, to make you a free man again. That ok?” For a second, his frustrated exterior died and his eyes fell to the ground. He almost looked guilty for some reason, and just before he was about to say something, Nate interrupted.

“For those who prove worthy, Paradise awaits… He was recruit-”

A blast to the wall nearest you sent you all backwards. Your body smacked against a rock, and you felt like all the air had been knocked out of you, the billowing smoke from the detonation making it hard to breathe. The metallic taste of blood filled your mouth, and your eyes watered.

“You three are very, very noisy.” Nadine Ross sauntered into a view. Sam stood up, scanning the room before seeing you. Instinctively, he took a step forward to go over to you, but the mercenaries turned on him. “Guns on the floor. Get her.” She ordered. One of her men grabbed and practically dragged you over to the centre. Crying out in pain, Sam winced. “Don’t you hurt her.” He growled, but the idiot holding you responded by slamming you down onto the floor. Luckily, noting was broken, but you sure as hell were bruised and battered. You looked up, Sam was glaring at Nadine who was talking to Rafe on the radio, Nate was looking at the floor. He met your gaze and looked back down, and that’s when it clicked. The floor was the trap. Your ears were still ringing slightly, but you could hear Sam tricking Nadine into picking up the cross. The edge seemed forever a way, and you’d have to move quickly to not fall. Nadine realised just as the mercenary picked it up, and screamed out. This was your chance. With all your strength you pushed yourself forward and scrambled to the edge.

“Y/N!”

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Pulling yourself up, you saw Sam and Nate knelt behind stones, looking at you, eyes wide with fear. You heard the shot before you felt it.

A bullet ripped through your shoulder, and you collapsed.


	7. Endure and survive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You remained silent, enduring extreme pain to ensure the safety of the people you considered family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time, no see!  
> Sorry for the wait, I've been struggling recently and had little motivation to write but I'M BACK! I hope you enjoy. Just to warn you, there is implication of torture(?) here, but nothing graphic. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I figured I better uploading something rather than nothing! I promise I will try and update more regularly, thank you all for the kudos and wonderful comments. If you get the chapter title reference to a certain other game, I LOVE YOU.  
> ALSO! The track for this chapter is "Second Son" by Marc Canham.  
> \- A. x

_“We’ve got to go.”_

_“She’s alive, but we have to get out of here!”_

_“Sam, we have to leave her.”_

Opening a beer, Sam tried to blur the image that burned in his mind of you being dragged away by Shoreline shoulders as Nathan dragged him out of the collapsing rock. The fact you were alive was only a small comfort to him, he knew what Rafe was capable of and had no idea what he’d do to you. Leaning against the cool metal of the inside of the plane, he looked out at the sea below. The three of them were on the way to King’s Bay and knew that Shoreline would be right on their heels.

The difference in weather between Scotland and Madagascar couldn’t have been more drastic, the tarmac burned, and the three men scurried to the shelter of the shade to find a cheap motel. Sullivan shut the door to his room as the Drake brothers entered theirs, the whirr of the air con and sound of the nearby market filling the room. Flopping down onto one of the beds, Sam pulled out his phone. No contact from you, not that he expected there to be. You could be dead for all he knew.

Analysing his brother’s hopeless facial expression, Nathan sat down on the other bed, facing him. “Sam, we’ll get her back. I promise. But she’d want us to keep going, to see what’s at that volcano. She wouldn’t want whatever she’s going through to be for nothing.”

 

Your eyes suddenly snap open, every sense on red alert. A wave of nausea washed over you, and your head ached like hell. Metal handcuffs dug into your wrists which were behind the back of the chair, your vision slowly adjusting to the low level of light. Looking down, you saw that the left side of your shirt was soaked in blood, and that’s when you remembered. You’d been shot. But, you weren’t _dead_ , so that was a perk. Plus, the bullet wound appeared to have been treated by someone, as it didn’t hurt _that_ badly.

A door across the room creaked open, and bright sunlight flooded in, causing you to squint. A hot breeze swept in, and you realised you were no longer in Scotland. Four people entered, three remaining by the door which was slammed shut, the other approaching you.

“Good to see your awake, Miss. You’ve been out for quite some time.” The man said, his South African accent thick, and body now illuminated by the light bulb above you. He was tall, well built, a pair of sunglasses pushing his greasy hair back and a dirty Shoreline uniform clung to him. “I’m Lieutenant Orca, and I have been given the task of getting the information we need out of you.” Smiling, he pulled another chair up and sat facing you. “Now, my boss says there’s no need to harm you. She says your just the Drake’s baggage, nobody important. Mr Adler, however, says I should do whatever I deem appropriate to get you talking.”

Staying silent, you raised your eyes to meet his. There seemed to be a glint of excitement in his eyes, the sadistic bastard. He waited, before chuckling, kicking the chair back as he stood. “The hard way then, eh?” One of the guards stood by the door walked forward, holding a duffel bag. Orca took it from him and crouched down to open it. “This, sweetheart, is my bag of toys… Where should we start?”

 

Sam started up the 4x4 and turned to face his brother. “If you run into any of those Shoreline clowns, you call us, ok? Don’t go on some crusade to save Y/N by yourself.” Letting out a sigh, he nodded and said goodbye before pulling away. They had spent the whole morning being lent down what seemed to be yet another dead end, and he was beginning to get tired of the game Avery seemed to be playing. They’d travelled all this way, just to find they needed to return to Kings Bay to see if there was any treasure in two towers that for all they know could have been picked clean centuries ago. As he drove back to Kings Bay, he found his thoughts returning to you. Wherever you were, whatever was happening to you, he hoped you knew he was coming for you. He wouldn’t leave you, not again.

 

The back of Orca’s hand met your left cheek, slapping it with such force your head flung to the side. The metallic taste of your own blood filled your mouth, and you spat out for the hundredth time in a desperate attempt to get rid of it.

_Don’t cry, don’t cry._

_They’re coming to get you._

_He’s coming to get you._

“You are one tough nut to crack! I have to say, I’m impressed.” Orca said, wiping his forehead with a towel. The room was hot, and you could feel sweat trickling down your neck and chest. Or was that blood? You couldn’t tell anymore. For the past hour you had been violently interrogated by the Shoreline Lieutenant, who was trying to find out where the Drakes and Victor Sullivan were headed. You remained silent, enduring extreme pain to ensure the safety of the people you considered family.  

“Fuck you.” Panting, you raised your head to look at him.  

Letting out a laugh, he took a step towards you and twizzled the knife in his hand which was still dripping a little from when it had been stabbed into your upper thigh. Before he could respond, the door flung open from behind him. He immediately stood upright and faced those entering. “Ma’am. Sir. She still won’t talk.”

Rafe Adler strode into view, pulling out your phone from his back pocket. You must have been searched whilst you were unconscious. “We don’t need her to anymore. We just need her thumbprint.” Nadine stayed further back, head bowed, not making eye contact with you. Orca looked confused. “Sir? What do you mean?”

Turning the device on, the American smirked at you. “If she won’t tell us where they are, her phone will. We get their numbers, enter them into a GPS tracking device, and _voilà_.” He put on hand on the back of the chair you were sat on, and leaned in, your face almost touching his. “All this” he began, gesturing to your blood-stained clothes and face that was starting to bruise, “was for nothing. Yet again, I _win_. But I do have to say, I admire your loyalty, Y/N. Considering he lied to you and all.”

You were just about to retort about how you had forgiven Nathan, but Orca suddenly undid the handcuffs behind you and grabbed the base of your thumb so hard you yelped. Struggling against his grip, you tried to clench your fist but watched as he slammed it down onto the button. Your home page appeared, and you slumped back into the chair. There was nothing you could do.

“Here we go…” Rafe said, clicking onto your contacts before passing the phone to one of the guards. “Take this to tech, top priority. I need their locations, _now_.”

Nadine stood, rolling up her sleeves. “Put her on the first flight back to England. We’re done here.” You were a little surprised at this but didn’t object. That was better than being shot in the head, which you assumed would have been her plan of action. Waggling his finger in the air, Rafe let out a noise of disagreement. “No. She’s still useful. Nathan and Sullivan see her as family, and her and Sam… Well...” He looked at you, a smile spreading across his face. “Who the hell knows how to define what Y/N is to Samuel.” Orca pulled you to your feet and you winced in pain. “Bring her with us.”

 

Nathan couldn’t believe what he had just seen. He looked at Sully in disbelief as he pressed send on the text to his brother containing the photos of the map. Before he could say anything, his phone began to ring, and he looked down at the caller. “Holy shit, it’s Y/N.” Answering it, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Y/N, thank god. Are you ok? Where are you?”

His heart stopped when he heard a familiar laugh on the other end of the phone, but not the person he was hoping to hear. “Slow down, cowboy. Here I am, thinking I’m calling Sullivan’s phone, and look who picks up! How you been, Nate?”

Through gritted teeth, he responded. “Rafe. It’s been a while. Where the hell is she.” Rafe laughed again, as Nadine pulled the car out onto the road. “Straight to the point, then? Look, Nate. I’m going to make you a one time offer here. Drop everything. Y/N gets to live, you get to go home, I’ll be willing to forgive and forget.”

You were sat in the back of the 4x4, hands cuffed behind you, listening to Rafe talk to Nathan. When you heard him say this, you called out “Nate, don’t!” before the mercenary next to you slammed his hand over your mouth.

Hearing what you said, Nathan’s heart rate increased. You were alive. Sullivan pushed open the door and they started making their way back up. Nathan knew they wouldn’t kill you, you were still worth something to them. He knew you wanted to save Sam as much as he did, and this was the only way. “You clearly don’t know Y/N well, she can handle herself. I don’t like to quit whilst I’m ahead.”

“Okay, then.” Rafe said, “I’ll make sure it’s quick. But I’ll wait so you and your brother can watch. Maybe then you’ll get the hint. Also, nice pictures. “For God and Liberty”, huh?” Nathan stopped in his tracks as he finished taunting him.

“You hacked our phones.”

“You stole my cross! Y/N wasn’t any help, so we turned to good old modern technology.” Struggling against the grip of the soldier, you felt awful. This was all your fault, they had found everything they needed from _your_ phone. Glaring at Rafe, he spoke suddenly. “Nate! One more thing! You do realise your phones are equipped with GPS, right? We’ll see you soon, buddy.”

Nate hung up, a look of fear on his face. The two men reached the top of the staircase as the phone rang again. Nathan picked up, relieved to see it was his brother. They all needed to get off the radar, _now_. “For God and Liberty, Nathan, do you understand what this means?”

“Sam, listen to me. Get off the streets right now, they’ve got Y/N, destroy your phone. Rafe knows where we are.” As his brother finished speaking, Shoreline vehicles swerved into view. Sam dived behind a wall as they fired at him. Smashing his phone, he heard footsteps and voices approaching quickly. He scanned the area. Just as he was beginning to think there was no way out, his eyes met the gleam of freshly cleaned motorbike and he grinned. _Bingo_.

The thought that you were alive, and the fact that his childhood dream was coming true gave him the strength to sprint over, start the engine and begin to drive.


	8. Whiskey and wounds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forehead touches, fatigue and foreshadowing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm not very happy with this chapter (again). It's pretty dull, but I couldn't exactly write "and you miraculously escape, cut to the next morning on the way to Libertalia!!!" if you get me. Hopefully you enjoy it, sorry for the abrupt ending I just pretty much gave up :(
> 
> The track for this chapter is "Forgotten Memories" by Gustavo Santaolalla. Look at the chapter notes from the previous updates, as I've added a track to listen to for each one. <3

Heart pounding, adrenaline pumping, you ran.

Shoreline soldiers chased after you, firing bullets that narrowly missed you, ricocheting off surrounding buildings. You weaved your way through the alleys and streets, cursing when you stumbled, trying to lose yourself in the maze of the city. You were exhausted, but somehow kept going, your legs aching.

An hour must have passed before you forced yourself to stop, knowing if you continued you’d faint, or worse. Slipping into the shade of a closed shop’s doorway, you tried to slow your breathing and gather your thoughts. You’d seen Sam get away on the bike before you knocked out the mercenary restraining you and prayed that he’d made it to safety. Taking Rafe’s anger at his escape as your opportunity to get away, you’d snuck out of the 4x4 and darted from vehicle to vehicle, almost making it before Orca noticed you in the distance and ordered an entire squad after you.

The brick wall was surprisingly cool, and whilst leaning your head against it, you noticed a sharp nail that held up a poster for a local event sticking out. You’d pick up a few tricks over the years and knew that if you lodged the nail into the handcuff’s key hole and pulled down with enough force, it would break it open. You spent god knows how long lodging it into place and yanking away before it finally snapped, the cuffs clattering to the ground. Rubbing your wrists, which were raw and bleeding a little, you figured that the three men would have found the cheap motel that was somewhere on the outskirts of the town. Close enough to get everywhere, but further enough away to not be easily found by Shoreline.

You kept to the shadows as you found your way to a motel which seemed to fit the description, not wanting to be seen as you were still bruised, and semi covered in your own blood. Luckily, night was falling, and the temperature was dropping. A midnight blue colour now swept across the sky, clouds expanding to mask the moon from view. Smiling in relief, you entered the motel grounds and recognised the bike parked by the entrance. You entered the office, crossing your arms to try and cover your shirt, and asked if either a Baker or North were staying, knowing they would have used their regular aliases. The Malagasy woman, who’s badge indicated her name was Rachael, narrowed her eyes at you but told you Rooms 32 and 33 had been booked out under those names. A wave of tiredness hit you as you walked up the path to the door, and you leant against the frame as you knocked. The door opened, and you raised your head, smiling softly.

“Hey Sammy.”

His heart sank when he saw your face. Congealed blood stuck to your lips and right side of your forehead, underneath a deep cut. Bruises were scattered all over your body, your shirt ripped and red. “Oh my god.” He barely whispered, before you almost collapsed into his arms, fatigue finally overcoming you. “Hey, hey. Stay with me.”

Picking you up, he carried you over to the kitchen counter and sat you on top. He held you up, his eyes full of concern. Leaning forward, you put your forehead against his, finally feeling your body relax. He leant into your touch, rubbing your upper arms soothingly as your heart rate began to slow down for the first time all day. The two of you stayed there for a while, before you he let go to get you a glass of water.

Only now, did you realise how dehydrated you were. Downing the water, you savoured the crisp, cool taste – gesturing for Sam to pour you another as you finished. How long had it been since you last ate or drank? Putting it on the counter next to you, he went back into the main space and grabbed a bottle of scotch and a med kit. His hair was tousled from the wind, and clothes sprinkled from the red dust that smothered the Madagascan landscape. Tan lines were already beginning to form, as were bruises on his knuckles and forehead. Slowly, he helped you take your shirt off, revealing your injured torso and neck. You hissed in pain, the material stuck to your skin because of the blood. Sam stopped, and unscrewed the bottle of scotch and passed it to you. Taking a swig, you braced yourself and he sharply pulled it off.

For the next hour, you sat as Sam cleaned and sorted your wounds, catching you up to speed. You winced as he finished stitching a deep cut on your collar bone. “I can’t believe he lied to Elena. Those two have been through so much together, his logic doesn’t add up, y’know?” You said, attempting to temporarily distract yourself from the pain of the antiseptic. Sam packed away the kit and binned the bloodied cloth as he replied: “He was just trying to protect her. It’s shitty, but… Understandable.”

Hopping down off the side, you went over to your unopened bag in the cupboard and pulled out and put on the spare shirt you’d packed. “Nah, in my experience, honesty is probably the most important policy.” Before he could respond, the door to the room opened. Nathan walked in, totally engrossed in his journal, carrying a bag of street takeaway food. “Here I got a load of stuff to ea-”

He stopped when he saw you. Emotion flooded his eyes and he practically dropped the bag to the floor, leaping across the room to embrace you. The two of you hugged for a while, best friends reunited. He pulled away, examining your injuries, before meeting your eyes. And that’s when he knew, you knew.  

“Sullivan’s with her. He said to go on without him, he’ll catch up with us after she’s gone.” Shaking your head, you sat down on the bed. He joined you, and Sam started unpacking the food onto the small table opposite. “You should have told her. She would have understood, about Sam, about Avery, about _everything_.”

Nate nodded, bowing his head in shame. He stayed there, and you placed your hand on his shoulder comfortingly. No matter how pissed you were at him for lying _again_ , he was still your best mate. Putting his hand on yours, he turned to face you. “What about you, huh? How are you holding up?”

Letting out a small laugh, you shook your head. “Orca’s good, but he’s not that good. It’ll take a bit more than a few good hits to break me.” Neither of the two brothers smiled. “A few good hits? Y/N, look at yourself.” The younger sounded exasperated at your deflection of the question. “What was he trying to get out of you?” Glancing at Sam, you could see he had tensed up, fists clenched.

“He, uh, wanted to know where you were. What you knew. I wouldn’t talk, so…” You gestured to your body and mimicked Rafe. “Voilà.” There was silence. Nathan looked at you, eyes wide with guilt.

Sam broke the quiet, still turned away from you, leaning against the table. “I’m going to fucking _kill_ him.”


	9. You and I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No mountain, nor sea,  
> no thing of this world,  
> could keep us apart,  
> for this is not my world,  
> you are.  
> \- Anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened, you guys. Hopefully it was worth the wait.  
> The track for the first half (the boat chase) is "Cut to the chase" by Henry Jackman, from the Uncharted 4 soundtrack. The second track for when the reader wakes up after the crash is "To build a home - instrumental" by Thematic Pianos. It's worth listening to the latter whilst you read that section, trust me.  
> Kudos and constructive criticism is always appreciated! 'Till next time,  
> \- A. x

You couldn’t tell where the sky ended, and the sea began. It was just so… _blue_.

The morning sun scattered across the ocean, causing the waves to sparkle a little as they brushed the side of the boat. Smiling to yourself, you dipped your hand into the water, and enjoyed the sensation. All your anxieties temporarily washed away, and you smiled at the two brothers who were stood chatting, sailing and drinking.

Maybe this is what it would have been like, if Panama never happened.

Maybe Sam would have been there, holding your hand when you had all discovered Shambhala.

Maybe he would have been Nathan’s best man at his wedding.

Maybe you’d be together, engaged or even marri-

Your train of thought was cut off by the elder Drake brother sitting down next to you. “We’ve seen a tower on an island up ahead, when we get there, Nathan and I’ll go check it out and you can catch up on his notes and watch the boat. Sound ok?” Nodding, you took your hand out of the water. A lopsided smile spread across his face, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “Y’know… I was just thinking about… About us, and about this. How normal it feels. Like I’ve never been away.”

Smiling back, you reached out and began tracing the birds tattooed on the side of his neck. He relaxed into your touch, a few water droplets from your hand now sliding down the side of his nape.

“The bird who dares to fall, is the bird who learns to fly.” You said softly. Sam tilted his head, intrigued. “Who said that?” he asked. Shrugging your shoulders, you took a sip of your beer. “No clue.” Sam laughed, squeezing your hand as he did so. His wind-swept hair fell forward, masking his tanned face, a first wisp of grey gleaming in the light. The light blue of his over shirt matched the sky, covering the Fletcher Clarke’s top that clung to his chest, still somehow fitting after all these years.

“Seriously, what do you think _we_ would be? If I’d never…” His voice trailed away. It was funny, how you were thinking the same thing. The other was constantly on the other’s mind, always there – mentally, if not physically.

And the two of you knew exactly what was happening, both too scared to admit it in fear of losing each other again. But you and Samuel Drake were inevitably and uncontrollably falling in love, just like you had done all those years ago. The feeling was exhausting and terrifying. You felt exposed, vulnerable yet safe, at _home_. You made eye contact with him, and he smiled. “Who knows.” you began, moving closer and brushing his hair out of his face. “But what matters, is what we are now. Who we are now.”

Sam moved his head closer to you hesitantly. He leant in, your foreheads touching again, both breathing shakily. “Who we are now.” Sam whispered, almost asking for permission. “Who we are now.” You repeated, closing the gap between you. Your arms wrapped around him, and you nestled your head into his neck.

“I want to.” You whispered. “But I’m not ready. Not yet.” Sam returned the embrace: warm, protective. His body was foreign yet so familiar. “It’s ok. I’ll wait.” He replied, stroking the back of your head with his hand. The world seemed to fall away and that smell of safety returned, that you had last breathed in whilst saying goodbye in Panama. You never wanted the moment to end, but you felt the boat come to a stop and heard Nathan beckon his brother to follow. Before he left, Sam turned to you but before he could say anything you planted a kiss on his cheek. “Be safe out there, Indy.” A grin, and a blush, spread across his face as he ran after his little brother.

 

A few hours passed, and as the weather drastically got worse, so did your panic. The wind was starting to howl, and the boat began to rock. “Start her up!” Nathan yelled as he ran down the beach towards you, Sam on his heels. Doing as he said, you called back: “Where the _fuck_ have you been?!” They both jumped on board, Nate grabbing the wheel and pulling away from the island with abrupt speed. Grabbing your shoulders, Sam steadied you. “We’ve found it, Y/N. Libertalia. We know where it is!” An indescribable feeling of excitement began to fill you but it was quickly replaced by dread when you saw Shoreline boats following the three of you. Sam followed your gaze, cursed, and then ran to tell Nathan. Grabbing a gun from one of the bags, you crouched against the side, readying yourself. The sounds of gunshots were lost in the symphony of the storm, but you felt them whoosh overhead.

“They’ve got smaller boats, ram ‘em!” You thanked god you didn’t get sea sick as Sam and you were being pretty much flung from side to side. Just as the two of you thought it had ended, the island fast approaching, Sam’s panicked cry broke the tense silence between the three of you: “Watch it, WATCH IT!” Turning your head, time seemed to slow down as a huge ship slammed into the boat, flinging all three of you into the air. “Y/N!” was the last thing you heard before you hit the water.

Your head pounded from the impact, every cell began screaming for oxygen as you plunged deeper into sea. Arms flailing, legs thrashing, you desperately tried to reach the surface. Black slowly began to creep into your vision, your head lolling backwards and muscles aching. You fell, further and further down, into blackness.

 

Pulling you from the waves, Sam was drenched. The rain was relentless, gusts of wind constantly changing its direction. Laying you down on the sand, he checked to see if you were still breathing – which you were, but barely. “Y/N? C’mon.” Sam said, shaking you. Scanning the area, he saw the supplies box not too far from where you were, but beyond that were Shoreline mercs arriving at the shore, and no sign of his brother. The two of you had to move, now. “I will be right back.” He promised you, despite the fact you were unresponsive. Darting over to the wreck, Sam grabbed all he could find: two guns, some ammo and a bottle of water. By the time he had returned, the soldiers were now out of the ships and armed. “Shit, shit, _shit_.” Putting a gun in his holsters and then yours, he shoved the bottle in his jean pocket, picked you up and began making his way up the beach to try and find some form of shelter.

 

The first thing you became aware of when you came to, was the humidity of the air and the fragrance of petrichor. Letting out a groan, you arched your back in discomfort, the earth beneath you uneven. Your clothes were damp, and clung to you, but weren’t soaked like you’d expected them to be. Eyes fluttering open, you propped yourself up on your shoulders, before standing. Taking a few shaky steps forward, you realised you were at a precipice, the edge of the cliff a few feet away from you. Before you could get any closer, a voice called out from behind you. “Y/N?”

Turning, you saw Sam approaching through the overgrowth. Your lips lifted upward into a smile, and relief flooded your senses. “Thought I was going to lose you for a moment there.” He said, walking shyly towards you. Gesturing to your surroundings, you asked how you got here. “Well, once I’d managed to get you out of the waves Shoreline were already searching for our asses so I, uh, carried you.” Smile widening, you caught his eye. “You saved my life.” Running his hand through his hair bashfully, red tinted his cheeks. “I, uh, guess I did. Anyway, they’re everywhere, we better get mov-”

Before he could finish, you pulled him closer to you and kissed him. For the first second he didn’t react out of shock, but then put one arm round your waist and the other around your neck, deepening it. In that silence, everything you had wanted to say was said:

I _miss_ you, I _want_ you, I _need_ you.

All the pain from the last fifteen years felt healed, you were whole again. All the memories of him suddenly became beautiful dreams rather than haunting memories; you were twenty years old again meeting him for the first time under the stars of the Boston night sky, you were running through the streets of London together when he visited you for the first time. Even the bad memories felt like blessings, because they had led you to _this_.

You didn’t want to let go, but you felt like you couldn’t breathe, like your heart was going to burst because you were just so fucking happy. Panting a little, you broke apart from him, and a smile swept across his face. Laughing a little embarrassedly, you looked down, but Sam cupped your cheek and made you look back up at him.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not this time. Not ever again.” You couldn’t help but smile back. Letting go of you, he adjusted his shirt. “I’m here to stay, Short Round.” Rolling your eyes, you were about to retort before Sam abruptly pulled out his gun and pushed you behind him protectively. An arm swung onto the ledge before you, then another, before a figure pulled themselves up completely. You pulled your gun out too, and clicked safety off, before the man turned to face you, also branding a pistol.

Sam exhaled, lowering his weapon. “Nathan, I nearly shot your head off!”


	10. Born to run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream come true, for all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had so much work but I had a day off due to the snow so decided to sit down and write something for you. It's quite long, and a lot of travelling across the island, but it's all necessary for the next chapter... Brace yourselves for that one!   
> The track for this chapter is "Rescue" by John Paesano.   
> Constructive criticism and kudos is always appreciated! Love to all.   
> \- A. x

The two brothers lowered their guns, relief flood your senses. Nate was alive, the three of you were safe. “It’s good to see you alive, little brother.” Sam grinned, walking over to the younger as he sat down on a nearby rock. “C’mon. We got a treasure to find.”

Nathan looked up at him and then at you. Brows furrowing in confusion, you took a step closer. “You ok?” Nathan raised his hands up in the air, looking around in exasperation. “I mean… what are we doing?” He seemed to be questioning himself more than the group. “Our supplies are at the bottom of the Indian Ocean…” Sam snapped and interrupted, and you could feel the tension rising, becoming as thick as the humidity that enveloped everything on the island. You zoned out of the conversation, suddenly distracted by an odd-looking structure behind some vinery. The two brothers were now in each other’s faces, voices raised.

“Would you two shut up, for _once_ in your fucking lives?” Their heads abruptly turning in sync to you, surprised by your sudden outburst. Taking slow steps, you made your way over to the overgrowth and heaved it back to reveal Avery’s symbol carved into stone. The two of them approached and you turned to look at Sam’s face: who was beaming with excitement. He caught your eye and winked. Nathan was silent with shock, having not two seconds ago questioned the existence of the possible utopia. The three of you began to follow remnants of civilisation, occasionally running into Shoreline but easily defeating them or dodging them completely.

“So, uh, what’d you get up to whilst I was away?” Sam asked, offering you a boost. “Nathan told me his stories, but I want to hear yours too.” He pushed you up, and you helped pull him up in return. Nate was a few steps ahead of you, still not fully believing that there was a pirate colony waiting to be found.

“I stayed in Scotland for about six years with Rafe. We weren’t getting anywhere, and he had… changed. Then I did a few jobs with Mr Marco Polo over there.” Nathan stuck his middle finger up at you over his shoulder.  “Uh… Then I led a job with Cutter and Chloe, looking for the Florentine Diamond in South America. After that, I helped a friend out after an incident in Yamatai… You seriously want to hear all of this?”

Chuckling, Sam wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Yeah, I do! You can tell me more over dinner.” You blushed and tried to hide it by fanning your face, pretending to be overheated. “Only if you’re paying.” Before he could retort back, Nathan pointed to a way through, under the collapsed structure. The three of you went under, crawling, until Sam found a way up, followed by Nathan and then you.

“You’re going to want to see this.”

What you saw next was beyond your imagination. Rays of sun rolled across the ruins of civilisation, nature had uninhabited mankind, greenery blanketed stone and wood. Crumbling towers and houses defied gravity, remaining upright, determined to be rediscovered. Clouds swirled around the tips of the hills, beckoning you to climb and venture further. You felt a hand intertwine with yours, squeezing it. You looked over at Sam, and could feel his own exhilaration and anticipation, as if it was radiating off him. “What do you see?” He asked, his brother rolled his eyes. “Libertalia.”

“Libertalia.” You echoed, taking Nathan’s hand. The three of you looked out, enjoying the moment you had all been waiting for god knows how many years. After a while, Nate jumped down and Sam followed, offering you his hand. Exploring the remains, you saw the brothers sit down and decided to give them a moment alone. After all, this had originally been _their_ dream.

Wishing you’d bought your camera, or phone, you found a fountain to sit by. Despite being in perilous danger, you closed your eyes and tried to rest. The island was an assault on every sense: the sounds of birds and insects always in the background, smells of wood and wildlife pungent and inescapable. But, despite sweating like hell and every muscle aching from climbing and walking so much, you were happy to be here. It still felt too good to be true, but you didn’t dare doubt it in case you jinxed it. You felt a presence behind you, followed by hands on your shoulders which began to massage them.

“Good talk?” You asked, placing a hand on Sam’s. “Good talk.” He affirmed, kissing the top of your head lightly. Sitting beside you, he began to flip the coin again, the sound of twirling metal adding to the symphony of your surroundings. “Nathan’s gone to look up ahead for a way to get out of the complex.” You nodded, tying your hair out of your face. “I guess I haven’t had the chance to say it yet, but thanks for looking after him, y’know. Whilst I was gone.”You smiled sadly, playing with your watch as you responded. “Your brother gives me more credit than I deserve. It’s really Elena and Sully that have kept his head above water. After he left Scotland, we hardly saw each other in person, just texted each other and called every now and again, until he came to London for a job.”

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, but you were the only one who really understood him… and _actually_ knew about my existence.” He joked, before falling silent again. “So, uh. Who did you have then? He was with those two, what about you?” A cloud above you began to smother the sunlight, shade spilling onto the ground. Still awkwardly fumbling with your watch, not wanting to make eye contact, you tried to carefully formulate an answer. “When I was in Scotland, there was Rafe, but we never really saw eye to eye. I blamed him for your death, but never said anything. After I left, I couldn’t go and join Nate. He had started a new chapter with Sullivan and Elena. He was happy. I didn’t want to be a reminder of… before.” Your voice trailed off at the end of your sentence. Sam bowed his head. Clearing your throat, you continued. “So, I went my own way. Moved about a lot, worked jobs mainly with Chloe and Cutter. About six months ago I bought a flat in London, but I was following a dead end in Atlanta, which is where Sullivan found me.”

Silence ensued, until you heard Nathan call for you both. Dusting some dirt off your jeans, you looked at Sam. He hadn’t raised his head and was unusually unenthusiastic. “C’mon, you. Time to go find some treasure.”

Time seemed to fly by, Shoreline soldiers seemed to be everywhere, but you found yourselves at the treasury building… which was empty. The three of you were scouring for any signs of where the gold may have gone, and just as you were about to give up hope, you noticed a glint of copper in the corner of your eye. Calling for the brothers, you looked up at the wall to see portraits of the founders to see they had been ripped and graffitied: “ **THIEF** ” branded each one. As Nathan and Sam began to speculate about the whereabouts of the treasure and what had happened to the colonists, it clicked. “They were trying to reclaim what was theirs.” You interrupted. Gesturing to the paintings, you rattled off the names of the men. “Not murderer, not tyrant – thief. They _lied_ to them.”

Nathan chuckled to himself before looking at you, clearly impressed by the fact you’d figured it out. “Pirates will be pirates, right?” You looked over at Sam who was staring at the ceiling. “I know where they moved it.”

As you heaved yourself up the side of the tower, you thanked yourself for joining a gym in Atlanta. You weren’t exactly the most athletic person ever, but your strength was always a surprise to attackers. Appearances, after all, can be deceiving. The three of you had decided to find high ground to get your bearings. “There it is, just on the other side of the river!” Nathan cheered, clapping his brother on the shoulder. The once luxurious buildings of New Devon peeped over a hill top. “What do you say we go rob the rich, huh?” Grinning at your best friend, you bumped his shoulder. “Robin Hood and Little John are back at it!” Nate laughed at your inside joke and began to climb down. Sam looked so lost that you couldn’t help but giggle. “Who am I then?” He asked. Starting to head down the rails, you looked up at him and smirked. “Maid Marian, sweetheart.”

Just as you were about to lower yourself onto a balcony, an explosion sent you tumbling downwards. “Shit! RPG!” Sam cried, a few feet above you. Looking to your left, you could just make out Nathan through the billowing smoke. “Get out of there!” You yelled over to him, just as the next grenade whistled overhead. The three of you managed to get to a broken window and swing inside just before the outside wall collapsed behind you. Running and jumping down the stairs, the entire building started to collapse, and you swore loudly as the wood beneath you collapsed and you dropped to the ground. Sam was immediately by your side, picking you up. “Get up, Y/N! C’mon Nathan, we’ve got to go!” Just as you stood, another rocket slammed into the building, causing everything to slide sideways. The three of you scrambled for something to hold onto, but descended with building, glass shards raining down. Jumping to another tower which was now horizontal and breaking apart, you sprinted across. _Jesus Christ, I thought this shit only happened in video games_ you thought to yourself as you were about to make your way through the door Nathan and Sam had busted open.

“GRENADE!” Nathan shouted, as Sam protectively pulled you under him as it detonated. Nate spiralled downwards, but you had no time to react as Shoreline soldiers seemed to start emerging from every direction. Grabbing Sam’s hand, you dragged him up the wreckage, dodging ammunition. Making it to the top, you looked down to see Nathan getting his arse kicked by Nadine, _again_. Sam jumped on top of her, but before you joined him, the three of them collapsed to an even lower level. Following them on the rooftop, you heard Nadine below you. “After everything, you think I’m just going to let you walk away?”

Dropping down, you landed in between the brothers. “That’d be the wise thing to do.”

Sam smirked, and Nathan raised an eyebrow at your entrance. Nadine looked a little surprised to see you, and almost hesitant to attack before she looked over at Sam again, and the stormy facial expression returned. “My men are on there way here now, all I have to do is bide some time.” She raised her fists. Letting out a sigh, you braced yourself. Sam lunged first, but Nadine easily dodged his attack and tackled Nathan to the table. “I’m tired of this island! I'm tired of you and your brother!” She grunted, punching him repeatedly. Grabbing her wrist before she could strike again, you twisted her arm and slammed her in the stomach. Nadine stumbled before looking back up at you.

“It was your choice to do this, not mine.” You said, preparing yourself for impact. Kicking you backwards with such force, you flew across floor and groaned from the impact. Nathan had been shoved out of the window by the time you stood up, and Sam was fighting Nadine… and losing. “Get the hell off him!” You practically roared, charging at her just as Nathan swung himself into the room. As you all collided, the structure failed and all four of you fell onto the rock beneath you. Skidding across the surface, you hit a rock and felt a little blood seep down your neck, but luckily didn’t seem to be too badly injured. Nadine, Sam and Nate were closer to the cliff edge than you; but before you could help the Drakes you felt an arm wrap round your neck and a gun to your temple.

“Well, this is interesting.”


	11. Fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lorn [adj]:   
> lost, ruined, or undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... Two chapters in one week!!! I found this difficult to write as I imagine this part so vividly, it was hard to articulate exactly what I see, but I hope you enjoy! The track for this chapter is "The Lie in Leinster Gardens" by David Arnold and Michael Price. Feedback and kudos is always appreciated!

Wrestling against Rafe’s grip around your neck, you saw Sam grab Nadine and put a gun to her head.  “Put your guns down! All of you.” he commanded, but neither Rafe or the soldiers behind him obliged. Nate was stood back with his hands have raised in surrender, looking at you with wide, scared eyes. The pressure against your throat was increasing slowly but surely, and you shut your eyes momentarily to help you focus on controlling your breathing.

“Rafe, this guy is on edge…” Nadine warned, but your captor only chuckled in response. “Don’t worry about him, he wouldn’t want to hurt her.” Rafe sneered, pushing the gun harder against the side of your head, forcing you to turn slightly. You dared to look at Sam, who’s eyes reflected the conflict going on inside his mind. _He’ll kill me anyway,_ you cried out internally, _save yourself._ Nathan took a tentative step forward towards his brother, “Sam…”

Nadine was becoming impatient and struggled against Sam’s grasp which was loosening slightly. “I die, she dies.” Rafe’s arm constricted tighter round your neck, like a python preparing to kill, and you were scared that any harder he’d start crushing your windpipe. Fighting for breath, you tried to speak: “Sam, don’t you dare let him win.” But Nathan immediately contradicted you, desperate to not lose his best friend. “Sam put the gun down.” He pleaded.

A moment passed, and Sam exhaled deeply. He tossed the gun onto the floor and pushed Nadine away. “Let her go.”

Releasing his hold, you collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Nathan instinctively moved to help you, but Orca turned his gun on him. “Stay where you are!” Pushing yourself to sit up, you gestured to Nate that you were ok. Meanwhile, Rafe approached the elder Drake and wiped some dust of his shirt before slamming the butt of the gun into the side of his face, causing him too to drop to the floor. You watched helplessly as Rafe kicked him, knowing there was nothing you could do without endangering yourself and the brothers even more. “All right, stop! You’ve got us, let’s just work out a deal.” Nathan said, helping Sam up. “You want to find Avery’s treasure? We’ll help. In exchange for a small cut.”

Rafe laughed and turned to look at Nadine who was glaring at him. “The gauchos on this guy!” Looking up at him, you too also began to beg, through gritted teeth. “Just enough to get him his freedom.” Rafe tilted his head, confused. “His freedom?”

“Y/N…” Sam began, but his younger sibling interrupted, supporting you. “Yeah. He did hard time, _our_ time. And the guy who broke him out, Hector Alcazar, he owes him a lot of money.” Rafe waved his hand in the air to stop him. “The hell are you two talking about? Alcazar died in a shootout in Argentina like six months ago!

 **I’m the one who got Samuel out**.”

A few years ago, you’d once said to Chloe that time was like water. It can pass slowly, drip by drip, or rush by in a blink of the eye.

Right now, you were frozen.

You could still hear, see and feel the rock beneath you; but your mind refused to think past **I’m the one who got Samuel out.** You felt sick, your world simultaneously spinning out of control and unmoving.  

“What…” Nathan began, as a smirk began to form on Rafe’s face. “Wow… What did he tell you?” You forced yourself to look up, Sam was staring at the ground, fists clenched. “You lied? To your baby brother and your girl?” Rafe taunted, clearly enjoying the fact he had just _won_.

“Explain.” You growled, voice thick with emotion. Rafe turned and crouched down next to you. “I never stopped looking for Avery’s treasure after you left. I just kept running into these dead ends. And then I hear that our dear ol’ Samuel Drake, an authority on Avery, is alive and somewhat well. There was no break out. I bribed the prison warden, and he just waltzed right out of the front gate. He spent the last two years tracking down the second St. Dismas cross, and you know what?” Rafe leaned in, breath hot on your cheek. “He did it all with me.”

Nate shook his head, staggering back. “Two years.” You repeated, a tear threatening to spill out of your eye at any moment. “Two years.” Rafe echoed, standing up to look at Nathan.

“No, that’s bullshit.” Nathan said, trying to comfort himself. “Sam, care to refute?” Rafe asked, stepping back to watch the explosion he had caused take effect. The older brother took a moment to collect himself, as he was still seething with anger towards the man who had just ruined everything. “Nate… Y/N…” He started, and that’s when you knew it was true. He couldn’t deny it.

Nate whispered his brother’s name, and you could see his world falling to pieces around him. Sam tried to approach, but he pushed him back, shaking with rage. “I left my life for you!” Standing up, you ran over to Nate and steadied him. “Look at me. Nathan, look at _me_.” You cupped his face, forcing him to make eye contact with you. “I know, I _know_. But you need to breathe.” The man in front of you looked like the boy you once knew. The boy who lost everything because of his brother.

Slow clapping broke the silence, and Rafe smiled at you. “If it’s any consolation, he duped me too! Pulled a Houdini on me, brought you two and that old man back into the mix, and I cannot lie… that really pissed me off. But, y’know. All behind us now.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

“You don’t deserve it.” Sam said, as Nadine took a step forward. “You do?” Rafe retorted, and this time you couldn’t help but agree with him. “Last I checked, we’re all a bunch of thieves, digging around where we shouldn’t.”

Tapping his shoulder, Nadine scowled at him. “Rafe, one way or another end it, or I will.” Nodding, the man raised his gun to Sam’s forehead. Without realising, you found yourself automatically moving to defend him. “Hey, you miss one clue and you can kiss that treasure goodbye. You’ve just been following us so far, you know we can get you there. You _need_ us.”

Rafe studied your eyes intensely, and you refuse to break eye contact and look at Sam who was staring at you in surprise. Rafe dropped his gun and admitted you were right, before slowly raising it again, aiming at Nathan. “You’re almost right. I just need Sam, and maybe for you for motivation.”

Sam pushed past you, trying to shield his sibling from the shot he just fired, causing you to stumble sideways. “Rafe, don’t!” He yelled, as the bullet brushed past his shoulder, and Nathan began to fall. Watching your best friend descended out of sight, the water beneath the cliff looked deep where you were, but shallower were Nathan would have landed. Sam was clutching his shoulder and also peering over the edge, frantically trying to see his brother.

“Grab them, let’s go.” Rafe ordered, putting the gun back into his holster. As Orca approached you, Sam looked over at you, scared for your safety. “Hello again, sweetheart.” The South African was getting closer and closer. “There’s no way out this time.”

You tensed up. Looked backing at Sam once more, his eyes were gleaming with guilt. Standing upright, you inhaled deeply. “Oh, _sweetheart_.” You mimicked his accent, causing him to stop and Nadine and Rafe to turn and look at you. “There’s always a way out.”

Allowing your body to fall backwards, you closed your eyes as Sam cried out your name. 


	12. Accusation runaway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you ever think about me, when you were gallivanting around Scotland with your best bud Rafe? Do you even care about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Long time, no see... Sorry! Thank you for the continued support, it means the world to me. I have exams coming up so I can't promise when the next update will be, but hopefully soon. Hope you enjoy, constructive criticism and kudos is always appreciated! The track for this chapter is: "A Long Way from Texas" by Wilbert Roget, II.   
> Sic parvis magna, friends.   
> \- A. x

Sam struggled against the two mercenaries which were dragging him away from the edge of the rock, where the only two people he loved had just fallen over. “Bind his arm, then let’s go. I’m done with this goddamn island.” Nadine ordered, reloading her gun and placing it back in her holster. Rafe rolled his eyes at her, before returning his attention back to the brother. “Pretty low blow, huh? She’d rather die than…” His taunting voice trailed off as he gestured towards him, and Sam finished the sentence in his head: _She’d rather die than be with you. A liar._ Orca talked on the radio to some of the soldiers who had gone up ahead, and there was a clear route from where they were. Sam winced as a bandage was hastily wrapped around his wound tightly before he was pulled to his feet and pushed forward. “It’s a shame, I liked her. Feisty, wasn’t she? As for Nathan, well. Can’t say that’s a loss.” Rafe continued to sneer, walking alongside him. Sam turned to glare at him, masking the panic and anxiety he felt inside, fearing he had just lost you both.

-

Plunging into the water, you gasped in shock at how cold it was. The current was quite strong considering it was a small river, and you struggled to swim to the side. Managing to eventually pull yourself up the bank, mud splattered your skin and clothing. You cursed under your breath, rolling over onto your back to look at your surroundings. The trees were dense, and you couldn’t see far at all. You made your way upstream, calling out for Nathan in hope you could find him, but he was nowhere to be seen. There were no tracks, but for your own sanity you just assumed he’d managed to get away from any danger.

And that’s when it hit you. You were unarmed, alone and in the middle of _literally_ nowhere.

And you had just found out that the man you loved, the man you had let back into your life after fifteen years, had lied to you and been out of prison for two _fucking_ years.

It was impossible to articulate how hurt you felt. You thought you had got used to pain, heartbreak had become a constant companion since Panama. But this was different. This was anger like you had never felt before, his betrayal scorching every part of you like the sun that shone down on the island. Pushing Sam out of your mind, you returned to where you fell and followed the stream downwards, until noticing the side of a rock face which looked relatively easy to climb. Heaving yourself up, you stopped yourself before you got to the top, hearing two voices up above you.

“Apparently the younger one and the girl fell, Adler’s got Drake and is heading to the treasure.”

“You shitting me? There’s nothing here, man. We’re chasing fucking nothing!”

As one approached the edge, you grabbed his ankle, pulling him over. “Johnson? Johnson!” The other called. “Quit screwing around! Where’ve you gone?” He advanced, and you swung yourself over, tackling him to the ground. The two of you brawled, until you were able to wrap your legs around his neck, choking him. Taking his gun, ammo and pick axe, you scanned your surroundings. To your left was the remnants of a harbour, where a Shoreline boat floated unattended. If you could take that, you’d be able to find Nathan a hell of a lot quicker.  Travelling down, you narrowly avoided Shoreline mercs, or managed to take them out. By the time you finally reached the harbour, it must have been just after midday as the sun was high in the sky, glaring down on the earth below. As you stepped onto the cobbled walkway, you felt a presence behind you. Slowly reaching for your gun, a familiar voice stopped you in your tracks.

“Just me, doll.”

Turning around, you felt a relief wash across you. “Sully!” You beamed, rushing over to embrace him. He welcomed you with open arms, and you relaxed. He and Nathan had always been closer, but Victor had a soft spot for you, the best friend of the son he never had. Pulling away, he kept a hold of your hand and looked at you with sorrowful eyes. “Nate told me everything.”

“He’s alive?” You asked, trying to deter away from the topic Sullivan was trying to raise. Nodding, he told you Elena was with him, and they were heading after Sam. Bowing your head slightly at the mention of his name, Sullivan pushed your chin up with his hand. “He doesn’t deserve you, kid. Hell, if Rafe doesn’t snuff him, I might.” You laughed lightly, but before you could respond, the roar of a vehicle filled the tranquil silence of the shore. You and Sullivan ran over to the bridge to see a truck shooting at a Nathan, who was pinned down in the courtyard. Looking over your shoulder, a dead soldier lay a few feet away. “Sully, RPG!” You cried over the noise, and he passed it to you. Heaving it onto your shoulder, you aimed at the truck and fired, the rebound making you stumble backwards. The explosion was enormous, flames engulfing where the vehicle had been.

“Holy shit!” Nathan laughed, looking up at you. Offering him your hand, you pulled him up and hugged him. “Glad to see you’re alive! What happened?” Nate asked, releasing you from his hold. Tossing the weapon aside, Sullivan joined you both, clapping the younger Drake brother on the back. “To summarise: you fell, I jumped.” The three of you walked to a more secluded area. Biting his lip, Nathan held your arm. “Y/N… I’m sorry… about…” You interrupted him, speaking softly. “Nate. Your brother’s actions are not your own. That’s not on you.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Elena running towards you. “Hey!” She cried, smiling as she hugged you and then Nate. “We heard those explosions, we thought…” Nathan shook his head and gestured to you and Sullivan. “Just these two!”

Smirking, she looked at you. “You saved his ass again?” You winked at her. “It’s becoming a full-time occupation.” Sully chuckled and Nate rolled his eyes at your response. “You ok?” Elena tightened her ponytail and put her hands on her hip. “I’m good. There were some close calls, but he covered me.”

Sam walked into view, awkwardly waving his hand as a hello. Blood covered his upper arm from where the bullet had hit him, the binding starting to slip off it. You bit your lip and looked away, feeling tears of anger well up in your eyes. Nathan stepped forward, making the effort to check his brother was alright, and ask how he lost Rafe. As soon as their conversation ended, you started to go back to the plane. “Hey! Sorry, what are we doing?” Sam protested as the four of you turned your backs on him and the mountain behind him. Victor exhaled sharply, “What do you think we’re doing? We’re getting the hell off this goddamn rock!”

Sam continued to object, whilst the other three insisted on leaving. He passed Avery’s map to Nate, and then his brother passed it to you. Looking at the markings, you knew he was probably right, that the treasure was under the mountain. “How long we been chasin’ this thing, huh? Us three.” Sam asked you and Nathan, turning his backs on Elena and Sully. “No offense to these guys, but they don’t get it.” Nathan handed Sam back the document. “Sam, they do. We’re not those kids anymore, we’ve got nothing to prove.” Refusing to make eye contact with him, you walked over to the edge of the rock, gazing outwards.

“Victor, where’s that plane of yours?” Sam asked, admitting defeat. “Right this way… But, uh..." Sullivan looked nervously over to you. “We’ll give you a moment to talk.” The three departed, the tension between you and the elder Drake brother was making them feel uneasy.

Sam walked up to stand next to you, rubbing his hands together anxiously. The silence was deafening.

“Y/N…” He began, but you turned and slapped him before he could finish. “OK… I probably deserved that.” Sam rubbed his cheek as you let out a hollow laugh.

“You _think_?” His hazel eyes met yours, which were blazing with anger. “I mourned you for fifteen _fucking_ years! I _never_ moved on, I _blamed_ myself for letting you go ahead with the plan! I have hated myself every day for allowing you to walk away that day in the market square. And now…” You stopped, trying to control your voice which was shaking with rage. “Now I find out that not only are you alive, but you’ve been out of prison for two years! Two years! Whilst I nearly drank myself to death every day, whilst I denied myself any relationships because I thought I would lose them too? Did you ever think about me, when you were gallivanting around Scotland with your _best bud Rafe_? Do you even _care about me_?” Jabbing him in the chest with your finger, he grabbed your wrist and stepped closer to you.

“Don’t you _dare_ say that to me. Don’t you dare accuse me of not caring about you! I wanted to contact you every day, but Rafe told me you’d moved on. Met someone. That you were happy. I didn’t want to ruin that, even if it meant giving up what I wanted more than anything, even if it meant giving up _you_.”

Snatching your hand away, you looked up at him, your lips almost touching his. “Well, you need to find better sources of information, _Samuel_ , because for the last fifteen years I have been _anything_ but happy.”

-

The four of you made your way to Sullivan’s plane quietly, only talking if necessary, the tension between everyone was suffocating. Elena and you walked together, and she took a hold of your hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Smiling at her, you didn’t feel so alone anymore. She knew what you were going through, to an extent.

For pirates, their engineering skills were impressive. You came across a lift style entrapment, and Nathan swung across to pull the rest of you over. It jolted forward suddenly, and you leapt off, rolling onto the floor. Sam stayed, to help Nathan climb up, but it began to break as he reached the top. Both brothers leapt to opposite walls just before the wooden platform plummeted to the ground. “C’mon, jump, I’ll catch you!” Nate called, stretching his arm out to his brother.

Looking over his shoulder to the mountain behind him, before looking back to you on the other side. “No, no, no! Don’t you even think about it, you hear me?” You shouted across as Sam took a step back. “I’m sorry I got you all into this.” Frustrated tears spilt onto your cheeks. “I’ve got to see this through, Y/N.” And he turned and jogged back towards the alp.

“Listen to me! If you do this, we’re not coming after you!” Nathan called after him, but he had already disappeared into the overgrowth. “Stupid, stubborn, _suicidal_ idiot!” Nate exclaimed, clenching his fists in the air. “He’s going to get himself _killed_.” Elena sighed, looking for a way to get around to him. You were still staring at where the older brother had stood moments before, noticing the beam above you that the lift had been attached to was still intact. Breaking, but still strong enough for at least one swing across. Before the other three could realise what you were doing, you swung your rope around it and jumped. “NO!” Nathan bellowed, as you landed on the other side. “Y/N, going after him is practically suicide!” Sullivan cried, looking at you in surprise. “Shoreline will be everywhere and after everything we’ve done, they’ll be shooting first and asking questions never!”

Nathan looked at you; confused, angry and shocked. Elena looked hesitantly at her husband before turning to you. “Even if he gets to the treasure, you know what Rafe will do to him.” She said softly, taking her partner’s hand. You nodded as you loaded your gun before looking back up at the three of them.

“Well, then I’m not going to let him die alone.”


	13. What we lost in the fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, to love you is not my promise,  
> it is my fate,  
> to burn for you until i can burn no more.

_ London, four years earlier. _

_“Grab the journal and the cipher disk!”_

_“Got it! Go, go, go!”_

_The sound of gunfire filled the marble room, glass cases encasing artefacts worth thousands shattered around you. Cutter and Sullivan darted across the room as you and Nathan held Marlowe’s men off. “Nathan, go now!” You yelled over the noise. “Y/N, I’m faster, you go first!” He called back, reloading his pistol._

_“Do as I say and get the hell out of here!” Stepping out of cover, you grabbed an AK-47 from a nearby goon’s body and started open firing at the pack of men running into the room. “Jesus Christ, Y/N!” Nathan screamed as you put yourself out in the open. He bolted towards the exit and when most of the men were down, you followed him, narrowly dodging bullets that ricocheted off the walls around you._

_The journey back to your apartment was silent. Chloe kept nervously glancing over at Nathan, who was glaring at you. Pulling a pack of beer out the fridge, you took one but before you could sit down, Nate slammed his glass down on the counter next to you. “What the hell happened back there?” Rolling your eyes, you took a sip from the bottle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_Nathan stepped towards you. “Yeah, right. You were reckless! I was handling it!” You sighed, becoming more and more irritated. “Nate, I think I’m a little more capable than you think. I was just making sure you got out safely.”_

_“You see, that’s the thing! I’m not a kid that needs protecting! You always take stupid risks, quit trying to be **Sam** -”_

_Slamming him backwards, you cut him off mid-sentence. Cutter and Chloe jumped up to pull you off him, but Sullivan raised his hand stopping them. Pinning Nathan to the wall, you spoke through gritted teeth. “Don’t you… ever… mention him…” Stopping yourself, you took your arm off him and exhaled. You couldn’t bring yourself to think about him, let alone say his name out loud. You were already angry at Nathan for screwing up his relationship with Elena, and jealous of the fact he had a relationship to screw up with the person he loved. You didn't even have that anymore. “You know what, fuck you. When I get back here tomorrow morning, you best be gone. Enjoy France.”_

-

Nathan surfaced from under the water below a wooden walkway, the darkness hiding him from view. Looking to his right, he couldn’t quite believe he was so close to Avery’s ship. The gold figurehead had rusted over the time, and most of the wood was rotten or broken… Yet it still looked magnificent. The roar of a speedboat distracted him from the shipwreck, followed by the sound of footsteps.  

“Sam just stole our goddamn boat!” Rafe growled, marching along the pier. “He’s headed for Avery’s ship, come on.” He grabbed Nadine’s arm to pull her along, but she shrugged him off. “Let him. We’re done.” Taken aback, Rafe tilted his head. “We’re done? Can you see that? The end is literally in sight!” He was pointing to the ship, but his arm slowly turned to just behind Nadine as a sinister smile began to creep across his face. “And apparently so is part of the beginning.”

A mercenary was dragging you by your arm towards them. “Caught this one trying to swim towards the treasure, Sir.” Nathan was relieved to see you were still alive despite the fact you looked bruised and battered. “Y/N, you’re not looking so hot.” Rafe smirked, approaching you. The soldier shoved you forwards, and Rafe let out a laugh. “He’s left you behind again? I think Sam might be trying to say something.” He reached out his hand and to your surprise stroked one of cuts on your face. “You know, if you’d stuck around with me for a little while longer, all of this could’ve turned out very different. But, of course, the Drakes come first…”

His face contorted with anger, and he withdrew his hand before slamming his fist into the side of your face, causing you to fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Before you could attempt to stand again, he kicked you in the stomach, and you clutched your abdomen and spat out a little blood. “Rafe, enough. We’re leaving.” Nadine said, clenching her fists in annoyance. Turning on her, Rafe’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “You’re seriously willing to just… just walk off with a pittance, a fraction, of what Sam’s going to get from that boat?”

Nathan swam as quietly as possible further towards where you were lying on the floor, until he caught your eye. Raising his finger to his lips, he gave you a weak smile. The sound of a slap caused you to look away from your best friend to your captors. Before you could compute what happened, Nadine slammed Rafe to the ground next to you and Nathan darted under water. All the mercenaries’ guns turned on her, and Orca offered his hand to Rafe. “Thing about mercenaries, Nadine, their loyalty is bought. Not earned. Now, come on. Either we finish this together or end it right here.” For a minute, you thought she was going to shoot him still, but she slipped her gun into it’s holster. “Let’s go make history.”

Orca pulled you to your feet, grabbing your hair and jerking your head back. “Hello again, sweetheart.” Pushing away from him, you smiled sarcastically. “It’s been too long, dickhead.” Before he could retort, Nadine offered you her hand to help you onto the boot. You took it and sat beside her. The boat pulled away and Rafe sat down opposite you as you saw Nathan pulling himself up onto the dock. “So, if I wasn’t about to kill you and your star-crossed lover, and then live a life of luxury with the treasure that will be _mine_ , what would you do next?”

You looked up at him. “I would say put a bullet through your brain, but it appears you don’t have one.” A mercenary started to raise his gun, but Rafe raised his hand, not breaking eye contact with you. “Oh, really? What gave you that impression?” He asked in a patronising tone. “Well, the fact you think you’re going to survive this is one reason.”

The boat pulled up to the side of the wreck. “Are you going to kill me, Y/N?” Rafe said, smirking down at you as he stood up. “Probably not. But last I checked…” You too stood to face him equally. “Nobody fucks with Nadine Ross like that and lives to tell the tale.” She looked down at you from the deck of the ship and you could have sworn she was smiling. “See you in hell, Adler.” He snorted, and started to climb the ladder, and you were forced to follow him.

-

Nathan dropped down into the hold of the ship, clouds of dark smoke swarming around him. Coughing, he stumbled towards the source, the carpet of gold treasure around him glistening in the firelight. “Sam? Y/N?” He cried out. A familiar silhouette approached, but not one he wanted to see. Drawing his pistol, the smoke dispersed to reveal a bloody and dishevelled Rafe Adler. “Hey, Nate.”

“Where are they?” Nathan demanded, tightening his grip on the gun. “Oh, Sam’s right there.” Rafe replied, nodding to his brother’s body which lay under a collapsed wooden structure. “Relax, he’s alive. Nearly got us all killed, the idiot.” He kicked his leg and Nate protectively stood forwards. “I’m getting him out of here. Y/N too.” Shaking his head, Rafe took a step closer also. “Look, you can keep the treasure. Just let me save him.”

“After everything he’s done? How noble of you. All three of you aren’t getting out of here. Not this time. Isn’t that right, Nadine?” Nathan turned to see Nadine entering, gun pointed at him and you behind her. “Be a dear and relive Nate there of his gun?” Rafe turned his aim onto you, knowing Nate wouldn’t try anything reckless if there was a possibility it would hurt you. “Get over there.” Rafe ordered, walking forward and shoving you into Nate who wrapped his arm around you protectively. Looking at Sam’s unconscious body, you felt a wave of nausea. “He’s ok.” Nate whispered, squeezing your shoulder. Turning back to look at Rafe, you saw Nadine push her gun into the back of his head.

You tried to focus on the conversation that followed, but you were too concerned about Sam. It was only when Nadine addressed you directly that your attention returned to her. “Everyone obsessed with this treasure gets what they deserve.” She said, making her way up the stairs. “So what, you’re just leaving us here to die?” Nate called out.

“Oh, I’m just leaving. Whether you die or not, I don’t really care.” She lowered her guns. “Y/N, I’m giving you a one time offer here, come with me. They’re not worth it.” Looking up at her, you could tell this was her way of apologising for her involvement in your suffering. You nodded and smiled at her genuinely. “Thank you. But you know I can’t do that.” Nadine stared at you before shaking her head to herself, shutting the door to the room behind her.  

Rafe pounded against the door, demanding she come back. Dropping to the floor, you started trying to lift the beam that trapped Sam. Nathan joined you, beckoning Rafe to help the two of you. “No, I’m not going to be able to enjoy one of these coins knowing that you, your worthless brother and his bitch are still sucking air.” Nathan stood in front of you, shielding you as Rafe pulled the sword out of Tew’s skeleton. “Seriously, Rafe, this is insane.” Nathan said, trying to distract him as you struggled to push the wood up.

Nate kept Rafe busy for a while, but just as Sam started to wake, he was slammed onto the ground by his attacker and you turned to see a sword at your best friend’s throat. “I have sacrificed everything to find Avery! I’m not going to let three thieves; a senile con man; and a washed-up journalist take that away from me!” Pushing Rafe off Nate, the two of you rolled onto the floor. Grasping the sword, Rafe looked over to see Sam staring at him in shock and Nathan starting to sit up. “I told you I’d wait for the two of you to watch.” Realising what he was about to do, the younger Drake brother grabbed Avery’s sword and ran at him as he struck you across the chest with the blade.

Crying out in pain, you clutched your torso as blood began to seep through your shirt. Luckily Nathan had tackled him before he could pierce your skin deeply, but it still hurt like hell. “Y/N!” Sam exclaimed, trying to push the wood off himself to get to you. Nate and Rafe were now full on fighting, the sound of clashing metal and slander filling the room. Crawling over to Sam, you tried to lift it again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Sam kept whispering, tears filling his eyes. Hushing him, you heaved with all your strength, but the beam wouldn’t budge, and you were starting to feel lightheaded.

The boom of clattering treasure caused you to turn in shock. Nathan looked as surprised as you did, not believing that he had finally defeated Rafe after all this time. For a moment, everything stopped as the three of you just looked at the gold which Rafe’s body lay under. It was finally over, and it had finished as it had started - with the four of you. Nathan jumped up suddenly, reality kicking back in, and rushed to your side. “C’mon, let’s get Sam out of here.” Your attempts to hoist it up were futile, but you and Nate wouldn’t give up. “Listen to me! Listen to me!” Sam cried, grabbing his brother’s shoulder and your hand. “All I ever wanted to do, was find this treasure with you two. And, hey, we did it, little brother. We did it, Short Round.”

Nathan’s voice started to break as he shook his head and refused to leave his brother. The two brothers started to argue, before you finally spoke as the flames engulfed more and more of the ship, and you realised how this was going to inevitably end. “Get going now, Nathan.” The two of them looked at you in shock. “You’ve got a beautiful wife waiting out there for you. A life with her. You’re not losing that again, not on my watch.” Wiping the falling tears from his eyes, you kissed his forehead. “Y/N…” Nate began, but you pushed your best friend away. “I said go.”

Sam took a hold of your arms and shook you. “You stay here, you’ll die!” You smiled sadly and cupped his face with your hand. Tears spilled onto your cheeks, and you felt your lip tremble as you repeated his words from earlier that day. “I’m not going anywhere. Not this time. Not ever again.” You felt your heart break as Sam let out a stifled sob. “Forgive me?” He asked as you heard the ceiling creak above you, threatening to cave in at any moment. Leaning over, you kissed him softly before resting your forehead on his.

“Always.”

-

Pulling Sam up onto the rock, Elena rubbed his back as he coughed up water. Nate was lying on the ground, trying to slow his breathing down. He couldn’t believe his plan had worked, firing the cannon to make the room flood with water, lifting the beam, saving Sam and swimming away…  “Hey Sully, I got ‘em… Wait, where’s Y/N?” Sam tried to leap to his feet but stumbled and Elena had to steady him. “Y/N?” He called out, leaning on the woman beside him for support. He yelled your name again, but there was no response. Nathan stood up, scanning the water for any sign of you. “I’m going back in to look for her.” Sam began to take his denim over shirt off as he walked into the water, but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Well, that was fresh.”

The three of them turned to see you drenched in water, but smiling. Elena grinned, and fired a flare into the sky to help Sullivan locate you. Nathan ran over and hugged you, the two of you embraced and laughed hysterically, in shock over the fact you were all somehow still alive. Elena and he kissed, and you looked at them fondly. That, right there, was something that had made all these years putting yourself at risk and saving Nate’s arse worth it. Your gaze turned to Sam who was still stood in the water, looking at you. At first you just stared at each other but smiles slowly began to spread across your faces as the sound of a plane overhead filled the peaceful silence.

He was another reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Again, I have exams coming up so I can't promise when the next chapter will be up - the last of the A Thief's End story! Would you prefer it if I started a new story for The Lost Legacy, or just continued here? Let me know in the comments! Thank you for all the support, feedback and kudos is always appreciated.  
> The track for this chapter is "I'm Sorry" by John Paesano.  
> Sic parvis magna,  
> \- A. x


	14. Sic Parvis Magna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, and a beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of A Thief's End! I've had such fun writing this part of Sam/Reader's story, and saying goodbye to Nathan was really hard to write because he's one of my favourite characters out of anything, ever! I will be continuing this story here, exploring the plot of The Lost Legacy.  
> If you really want to experience this chapter, the track I've chosen to go with it is "Into The Sunset" by Henry Gregson-Williams, one of my favourite pieces of music of all time. I listened to it on repeat when writing this!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, sometimes I feel very anxious about the quality of my writing so it really does mean the world. 'Till next time,  
> \- A. x  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/21w6u7ox2dnlb3qptnalwmw7i/playlist/5AMGigi0p6tBca9HlhrOma?si=2i8R3ciQQcuFnZCywABAQw

Dusk was quickly falling, and stars peppered the night sky, assisting the street lights in illuminating the world below. Standing on the edge of the dock, you watched the horizon, a smile on your lips. You heard the zip of a bag being done up and turned to see your best friend slinging it over his shoulder. “You sure I can’t give you a lift home?” Sullivan asked, gesturing to his plane behind him. Nathan shook his head. “After the last few days, I think I’d like a plane with a drink service and reclining seats. Plus, uh, she and I have a lot to talk about.” You looked over at Elena, who was laughing about something with Sam. “Yeah, you do.” Sully agreed. “And no more late-night phone calls about “one last time”, hmm?” Nate laughed, and pulled the man into a hug. “Promise. Thanks, Sully.”

His eyes fell onto you, and for a moment, he didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay, with you and his brother, chasing down distant dreams like you did together all those years ago. Walking up to him slowly, you wrapped your arms around Nathan and pulled him close to you. He rested his head on your shoulder, and you kissed the top of it. There are moments that words can’t reach, and this was one of them. It was goodbye. Not forever, but goodbye to this chapter of your lives. Pulling away, you noticed his eyes were brimming with tears. “Don’t be a stranger.” You said softly, putting your arm around him as the two of you went to join Elena and Sam. Wiping his eye, you squeezed his shoulder. “Next time you’re in town, beers are on me.” You laughed and punched him playfully in the chest, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“And the bunny escapes! And leaves little bunny surprises all over the headmaster’s bed. It was a disaster…” Nathan’s pace quickened, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, hey, hey! What’re you telling her?” Elena bit her lip, fighting a smile. “Just about your little magic phase.” She pulled you into a side hug, and the two of you sniggered at the horror on Nate’s face. “Oh, I hate you.” The younger brother groaned, glaring at his sibling who just winked at him in response. “What was your stage name?” You asked. Nathan sighed, and you raised your eyebrows expectantly. “Nate the Great.” The three of you collapsed into a fit of laughter and Nathan went red. “In his defence, he was actually pretty good.”

Tightening her ponytail, Elena offered her hand to Sam. “It has been an experience getting to meet you.” He rolled his eyes and opened his arms. “With a handshake? Bring it in for the real thing, sister.” The two of them embraced, and as Sam went to pull away, Elena went up and whispered something in his ear. Chuckling, he nodded. “I promise.”

Leaving Sam and Nate to have a moment alone, you and Elena chatted further down the walkway. “I like her.” Sam said, putting a cigarette between his lips. “God help her, she sure seems to love you.” Nathan scoffed, a grin spreading across his face. “Same to you.” Sam hummed in confusion as he flicked the lighter on. “What do you mean?” His brother nodded his head towards you. Sam followed his gaze, and the smile fell from his face. “Like she’ll want me, after everything I did.” He watched you, laughing at something his sister-in-law said, your eyes bright and free. Nathan put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “She’s never going to forgive you if you don’t forgive yourself.”

Sam nodded, thinking about his brother’s advice as Nathan asked him what he was going to do next. “Ah, y’know. You’ve got a few ancient cities on me. I can’t let that slide, so…” Chuckling, Nate shrugged his shoulders. “I left a couple out there, I’m sure with Y/N as a tour guide you’ll find the odd one or two!” The taxi horn caused the two brothers to jump a little, and Elena waved Nate over. “Sam, we’ve come far.” The younger smiled, and the elder pulled him into a hug. “We sure have, little brother.”

Nathan walked down the dock, giving you one more quick hug before he and Elena got in the taxi and it drove away into the city. Feeling bittersweet, you made your way back down to the plane, running your hand through your hair. Sam caught your eye and cleared his throat, feeling awkward and ashamed. “So, back to London for you, huh?” Scrunching your face up in consideration, you sighed. “Don’t know. I’ve kinda missed this, you know.” He nodded, stubbing out his cigarette. “Kinda missed you too.” Sam looked up at you, and you smiled shyly at him. Exclaiming in disbelief, he shook his head at you. “Y/N, you can’t be serious? I… I lied to you. And Nathan! I caused you both _so_ much pain for _so_ many years. Hell, I almost ruined his marriage! And you, you could do so much better, you _deserve_ so much better than me.” Groaning, you cut him off mid-sentence and rolled your eyes, he looked at you in surprise.

“Do you ever shut up?” Before he could respond you grabbed him by the shirt and slammed your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck. Out of shock, he didn’t immediately respond but you slowly felt his hands on your waist, pulling you closer as he deepened the kiss. Smiling, you took your lips off his momentarily. “Just so you know, I am still _very_ pissed off with you.” Humming in agreement, he kissed you again. Threading your fingers through his hair, you sighed happily into his touch.

Sullivan cleared his throat and the two of you broke apart, like embarrassed teenagers. “Either you’re more stupid than I thought to take him back.” He began, pointing at you before turning to Sam. “Or you’re one hell of a lucky guy.” Grinning, you bumped Sam on the shoulder as you went to grab a beer from the ice box. “Probably a bit of both.” Sullivan laughed, and winked at Sam. “Well, you are known for making dumbass decisions.”

Sam offered him a light and asked him what he was going to do next. “Well, before I got dragged into all this, I was working a business deal of sorts.” Unscrewing the lid of the bottle, you joined the two men. “Of sorts.” you repeated, giving Victor a knowing smile. “Dangerous?” You asked, looking out at the city. “With these people, yeah. Fancy coming along?” Nodding, you saw Sam’s eager face in the corner of your eye. “I’ve got a feeling we might need a hand. I know a guy, recently out of prison, who might be perfect for this kind of work.” Sully smirked, amused by the way you were teasing the man beside him. “Oh, I don’t know… We are capable by ourselves, Y/N… Is he trustworthy?” Sam snorted, and you pretended to ponder on the question for a moment. “More or less.” You concluded, catching Sam’s eye. “How’s his Portuguese?” Sully asked, exhaling a cloud of cigar smoke.

“Quanto tempo até meu irmão chegar em casa?” The brother said, turning to face the two of you. Sullivan furrowed his eyebrows, “What does that mean?” he asked. Looking you in the eye, a playful smile on his lips, he translated the question. “How long before my brother gets home?” Sully laughed as he turned back to the plane, missing you winking at Sam and him blushing a deep red. “Come on you two.” Offering him your hand, Sam took it and the you both followed your friend down the dock, into the sunset.

“Hey Victor, you got anymore of those cigars?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“You two have really got to stop smoking.”

 

 


	15. Anagram alert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since Libertalia, and whilst helping a friend out you've been off the radar for two weeks. Returning, you find yourself in India, preparing to save the elder Drake brother yet again, but this time with the help of a friend... and possibly an old foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here we go, the start of The Lost Legacy. Hope you enjoy! The track for this chapter is "Path of Paternal Secrets" by Junkie XL. Kudos and feedback is always appreciated!   
> \- A.

_ Six months later, Siberia.  _

The flickering fire before you warmed your hands as you looked out onto the landscape. Mountains clustered together, tree covered and tipped with snow, waterfalls plummeted from great heights into the lake which shone a silvery blue colour in the morning sun. Village chatter filled the crisp air, the joy of victory still prominently present in people’s hearts. Tugging your coat further across your chest with one hand, you sipped the soup a lady had given you as thanks, the other hand cradling the bowl for warmth. Despite the fact not only 8 hours ago had you been fighting to the death alongside the natives around you, a calmness enveloped the valley and all within it.

You felt someone sit down beside you, joining you in admiring the view. “Not every day you get to eat lunch overlooking something as beautiful as that.” Smiling, you hummed in agreement. “Thank you for coming, I know it was last minute, Sofia needed help leading the fighters.” She continued, taking off her bow and quiver as you put the bowl down beside you. “You don’t need to thank me, I’m happy I got here in time to help… and get to witness you uncovering yet another legendary artefact!” You replied, bumping her shoulder with yours. “And then destroying it.” She responded bitterly.

“Lara, you saved this. All of this would be burning to the ground in the hands of Trinity if it weren’t for you.” You turned to look at her. “Maybe the Croft legacy is rightfully becoming more than just discovering myths of the past.” Laughing lightly, she nodded her head. “Maybe… Anyway, how are you? It’s been too long since we last saw each other. It must have been Yamatai, right?”

“Yeah. I’m good, still bumbling about looking for finds, but I have a…” You cleared your throat. “Permanent partner of sorts now.” Raising an eyebrow, Lara smirked. “What’s their name?” You blushed. “Sam. Brother of Nathan Drake, who I’m pretty sure I told you about before. You two would get on like a house on fire.” She leant over your shoulder as you pulled out your phone to show her. “That him?” Lara asked, looking at your lock screen. It was a picture of you and Sam laughing together that Sullivan had taken on your first job together after Libertalia, searching for the treasure of the Flor de la Mar. You nodded. You told her more about him, how you’d known each other for years but due to _complications_ only gotten in a relationship recently. The two of you chatted for about an hour, until a local man interrupted, telling you transport was here to take you to the city, so you could make your way back home to London. Hugging her goodbye, the two of you promised to meet up soon. Part of you wished you could stay to help them rebuild, but Sam had mentioned a possible job opportunity just before you left two weeks ago, and because there was no signal you had not been able to contact him. The vehicle roared to life and you put your head on the window to try and get some sleep, it would be a long journey.

-

The airport was heated and relaxed, a contrast to the cold and tense conditions you had been in recently. Plugging your phone into a charger socket, notifications started to rapidly pop up on the screen. Missed call after missed call from Sam, you started to feel anxious. He knew you wouldn’t have connection and said he wouldn’t contact you until you messaged him first. At the bottom, there was a text, which you swiped to open.

**Sam: Can’t help love old England. Found really awesome Zeppelin eighties record.**

You frowned in confusion. He wasn’t making any sense. You looked at the missed calls, and there were no voice mails, which was strange. Surely, if it was urgent he would have left a message? The only reason he wouldn’t would be… “If he couldn’t talk.” You whispered to yourself, realising Sam must be in some degree of danger. Looking again at the text, you re-read it, and it clicked. A message within a message, the first letter of each word, a code.

**Sam: Can’t help love old England. Found really awesome Zeppelin eighties record.**

**C       h      l      o    e             F         r         a             z              e           r**

Dialling as quickly as possible, the call was instantly picked up. “Chloe, it’s Sam. He’s in trouble and left a message to contact you, I’m getting the next flight back to London…” Before you could finish, her distinctly familiar voice cut you off.

“Sorry, love, but you’re heading to the wrong place. Change your destination to India.”

-

The heat was stifling, and the swarming crowd didn’t help. Market stalls lined the street, the smell of spices and fresh cloth mixed with sweat and smoke. Pushing your way through the bustling public, your eyes darted everywhere, searching for Chloe. After you had landed, she had said something about a head scarf stall. The stand that seemed to fit her description lay almost in the centre of the market, and after shoving past most of the local population, you entered. Wooden boxes were stacked with goods, paper lanterns hanging down from the ceiling, illuminating a mirror at the side. A young girl sat behind the counter, beaming at you. “Hi.” You smiled, making your way over to her. “My name is Y/N. I’m looking for a friend of mine…” As you started to describe her, Meenu’s eyes lit up. “Yes! She said you’d come!” Jumping off the stool, she rummaged in a drawer and withdrew a box. “She was here yesterday and said to give you this.” Taking the box, you slipped it into your bag. “Thank you, I must be going now.” But as you turned away, the girl grabbed your hand.  “She went across the bridge, people aren’t allowed across the bridge. The rebels, they bombed more last night, it’s not safe.”

Following her gaze, you looked out onto the horizon. Across the water, the remains of the neighbouring city slumped into the skyline. Concrete buildings were graffitied with bullet holes, dust still floating in the air from the night attack. From the outside, it looked abandoned, a skeleton of what it used to be. You gulped and let go of Meenu’s hand. “I really must be going.” Walking out of the stall, you couldn’t help but wonder if Sam was in there. Had he been captured? Stumbled into the wrong alley at the wrong time? Chloe had been vague on the phone, speaking quietly and not using names. Finding a more secluded area, you sat down on a step and opened the box. Inside: a hotel key and £100 worth of Indian Ruppee currency.

Checking in, you made your way upstairs and opened the door to the room. Two twin beds lay unmade, and a desk was covered in papers. You shut the door, flicked on the light and made your way over to the table. Scattered across it were drawings, maps, documents all about a Tusk. In the centre, there was a letter with your name written hastily on the envelope.

_Y/N,_

_Sorry I couldn’t be here to explain everything. We’ve only got one shot at this, and we had to take it, with or without you._

_I’ll start from the beginning. I contacted Sam just before you left for Siberia. My Dad was obsessed with this long-lost artefact called the Tusk of Ganesh, it was his life and eventually his death. I denied its existence for so long, but uncovered evidence recently that proves it is out there. He was right._

_It’s in the ruins of one of two cities in the Western Ghats, Halebidu or Belur. Sam took a bit of convincing, not wanting to work a job like this without you, but we’re not the only ones searching for it. The Insurgent leader, a man named Asav is looking for it also. This guy doesn’t mess around, Y/N._ _Sam came up with the idea that he should pose as an expert so Asav employs him. It worked for a while, but he must have sensed something was off as he’s cut off Sam’s communications. I haven’t spoken to him in days, and the last thing he texted me was an anagram for help. At this point, I realised I needed someone to assist me in not only finding the tusk now, but also to rescue Sam. You were off the radar... so this is where Nadine Ross comes in._

_Please don’t be mad. I know the two of you have a history with her, but I trust her. She’s business minded and as longs as she gets her share at the end of the day, all’s good. The only thing is, I haven’t told her about the two of you being involved yet. Nadine told me yesterday that she lost Shoreline after the Avery gig, and seems to blame the Drake brothers, not so much you. I don’t know how or when I will tell her, guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Read up on the papers on the desk, I know it’s a mess but you’re smart. Tomorrow morning at 6:00 there’s a boat which can take you to whereabouts we are. My GPS is on, so follow that when you get here._

_See you soon and take care._

_Chloe._

Sighing, you slumped onto the bed. Looking at the clock on the bedside stand, you groaned. It was 9:00pm and jet lag was kicking in, but you had no time to be tired or sleep. Making yourself a coffee, you sat back down at the desk and started to read. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day. 


	16. Tusk Chamber.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But if you refuse…” Orca’s arm wrapped round Sam’s neck and he started to choke him. “You will watch them die, one by one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is a slightly longer chapter, and it took me a while so I hope you enjoy! The track for this instalment is "Breaking and Entering" by Greg Edmonson. Thank you again for all the support, whether it be kudos, comments or just reading it - everything you do means a lot.   
> \- A. x

Dawn barely lit the river the boat silently slipped down, mist swirling around the oars which dipped in and out of the water. You sat at the front, right leg jigging nervously. The journey was almost at its end, and you were now in the depths of the Western Ghats. The air was heavy and moist, trees surrounded you, shielding the outside world from view. As the boat came to a stop by the edge of a rickety walkway, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and opened the GPS app. Chloe and Nadine were several miles away, to the west. Taking a final drink of water and loading everything into your holsters and pockets, you thanked the sailor and stepped into the wilderness.

If it weren’t for the stifling heat, you would have enjoyed walking through the wildlife a lot more. Exotic animals inspected or ignored you, flowers and vegetation you didn’t recognise grew out of every nook and cranny. Looking down at your watch, you’d been walking for about two hours and was slowly but surely getting closer to Chloe. Not looking where you were stepping, your foot met something solid and you tripped. Cursing under your breath, you clutched your ankle and looked back at what had obstructed your path. It was a statue of Ganesh that had broken off a… Your mouth opened slightly in shock. You had been so engrossed in your phone, you hadn’t noticed your abrupt change in surroundings.

Behind the broken figurine were worn down steps leading up to some sort of shrine building. It was magnificent, the intricate architecture gleaming in the sunlight. Standing up, you walked inside. Lit torches lined the walls, illuminating the artwork and path. Muddy footsteps were fresh on the ground and you smiled to yourself. You were closer to Nadine and Chloe than you thought. Wandering down the entrance, you wished Sam was here to see this with you. And with that thought, you quickened your pace and pushed on. You had to find him.

Making your way down the worn stairs to the outside world again, you heard voices up ahead. Voices you didn’t recognise. Pressing yourself against the wall, you stayed out of sight, but got closer to distinguish what they were saying. “They’re not here, they’ve probably found the damn thing already!” Someone complained. Another sighed, before reprimanding him. “I’d keep your doubts to yourself unless you want to get shot. You hear what happened to Khatri?” His voice caused you to inhale sharply, the South-African accent distinctly different to the Indian insurgent who had spoken before him. Probably Shoreline, considering Nadine was involved. Who had taken over the company after she lost it? This made things a hell of a lot more complicated, and dangerous. His companion must have shaken his head because he continued. “Asav ordered the boss to shoot him for simply acknowledging the girls were smart.” They continued to talk, and you waited until you were sure there was only two of them up ahead. Creeping towards the gateway, you were about to tackle the first to the ground before you felt a presence behind you, and as you turned to look the butt of a gun wacked into the side of your head and everything turned black.

You woke to a throbbing pain all over your head. Going to hold it, you tried to move your arms but realised your hands were cuffed behind your back. _Well, this is just great_ , you thought sarcastically to yourself. Feeling the vibration of an engine through the floor, you figured you were in a truck considering there were boxes of weapons surrounding you and not another person in sight. A piece of material was tightly tied round your mouth, cutting into your cheeks and preventing you from talking. All your weapons and items had been taken, and you began to panic. As you tried to stand, the vehicle came to an abrupt stop, causing you to collapse. The doors ahead of you were flung open, the sudden burst of light causing you to squint as two pairs of arms heaved you out.

Fighting against their hold, your feet dragged against the dusty ground as they walked you towards more 4x4s, your grunts of struggle muffled by the gag. Throwing you down to the ground, a group of mercenaries approached. “Sir, we found this one snooping around the temple to the east. Probably working for the women Asav wants.” The sea of men parted as the man being addressed approached. His boots were covered were covered in dust and dirt, green khaki trousers splattered with a little blood and mud. A Shoreline branded protective vest covered his chest, and sunglasses covered his eyes. A familiar face smirked down at you. “Hello, sweetheart.”

Orca circled you, causing you to tense up. “Long time, no see.” He teased, before raising his foot and slamming it into the side of your face. The metallic taste of blood filled your mouth, and the colour red began to spread across the pale material that prevented you from spitting it out. Grabbing your hair, he pulled you back up to look him in the eye. “I run the show now, and that was for humiliating me in front of my men by jumping off a _fucking_ cliff.” He growled, glaring at you. Despite being in immense pain, you revelled in the fact he was still angry about what had happened in Libertalia. You winked at him, and just as he was about to hit you again, his radio buzzed.

Walking a little way from you, he responded to whatever had been said – you were out of earshot. As he returned, there was an explosion in the nearby temple, you turned to look as some soldiers gestured the others to follow them into a small entrance at the side. “You’re lucky you look a pretty picture on your knees.” Orca snickered at you as he walked past. “Bring her with us.” The same two mercenaries hauled you to your feet and pushed you forward to follow the new leader of Shoreline as he descended the steps into the unknown. 

Water splashed round your ankles as you were dragged across the floor, you groaned in pain as you wrestled against their grip. “You are quite the schemer.” A chilling voice said as you approached a few people gathered on a platform. “First, you steal my disc, then you have your _expert_ runs me around in circles.” The man chuckled, and just before he could speak again Orca cleared his throat. “Asav, we found another associate of theirs.” He looked at a different person who was blocked from your view as he did, letting the word “associate” roll off his tongue slowly. Asav turned, and Orca whistled, signalling the men to yank you forward.

Everyone was now in view, and your eyes widened when you saw Sam. His left eye was swollen, blood staining his shirt. More bruises blossomed on his skin, his hair sticking to his face and neck slightly due to the heat. As he saw you, he called out your name and tried to stand, but a guard kicked him to the floor. “Sam!” You cried out, but your speech was stifled by the gag. Chloe stared at you, a sense of guilt starting to rise inside her. She shouldn’t have involved you and Sam in this, shouldn’t have risked your lives. Nadine felt helpless as she watched Asav approach you. “Gentleman!” He exclaimed, reaching behind your head to untie the gag. “How do you expect the lady to talk with this wrapped around her?” Turning your head to the side you spat out the remaining blood that was still in your mouth. “I recognise you from Samuel’s phone. Such a lovely smile.” He said softly, yet sinisterly as he indicated for you to be taken to the others. One mercenary dragged you over, before kicking you in the back of the knee so you landed on the floor in front of Sam.

Your eyes met, and for the first time since landing in India, you genuinely smiled. “Good to see you, Short Round.” Sam whispered, grinning back at you, his eyes still somehow sparkling with the thrill of adventure despite the grave danger you were all in. Rolling your eyes, you were about to respond before Asav placed the disc inside the turntable, causing the floor to start moving downwards. As it settled at the bottom, Asav and Orca walked ahead, the mercenaries behind you ensuring you didn’t run. Sam and Nadine were in front of you and Chloe, who looked at you remorsefully. “I’m sorry for getting you into this mess.” She said, and you raised your eyebrows. “Yeah, would’ve been nice to catch up in slightly less tense circumstances…” You joked as you bumped her shoulder, causing her to chuckle. “All the people you could have brought with you.” Sam complained over his shoulder. The woman next to you hung her head back in annoyance. “Nadine’s saved my ass more than once, you know.” Sam scoffed at her response, shaking his head. “You do remember she tried to kill Nathan, Y/N and I many times?”

“And to be fair, we tried to do the same to her.” You chimed in, smiling at Nadine apologetically, who beamed at you. Stuttering, Sam was adamant Nadine couldn’t be trusted. They continued to bicker until Asav ordered Chloe to open the doors at the end, which led to a room filled with two great statues of Ganesh and Parashurama. “Whoa…” Sam raised an eyebrow. “That’s ominous.” A puzzle mechanism rose from the ground as Chloe was uncuffed and taken to it. Asav recited the story before offering her the disc, indicating for her to solve the enigma. “Don’t.” Nadine warned. “Yeah, seriously, Chloe he’s just going to kill-“ Before Sam could finish what he was saying an insurgent slammed him to the ground.

Asav smiled sadistically at him. “He’s right. But if you refuse…” Orca’s arm wrapped round Sam’s neck and he started to choke him. “You will watch them die, one by one.” You tried to kick Orca off him, but a solider pulled you back. “Stop!” you screamed, as Sam struggled to breathe. “Please, stop it!” You begged, tears welling up in your eyes. Chloe looked at the two of you, then at Asav, and then back at you. His body started to slump as she yelled “Alright!” and Orca released him from his hold. Coughing, he gasped for air and you fell to your knees as Chloe started to solve the puzzle. “Sam?” You asked, scared he was seriously hurt. “I’m ok.” He wheezed, propping himself up on his elbows. “We’re ok.” Sam gave you a weak smile, before coughing again. Watching him in pain like this… Sometimes you hated this life. In fact, a small part of you envied Nathan, who now lived a quiet and domestic life but still had some sort of adventure in his life through his and Elena’s company. A part of you wanted that with Sam.

Your train of thought was interrupted by the swish of Parashurama’s axe swinging dangerously close to Chloe. “Are you alright?” Nadine asked, her eyes widened with concern. “Yeah…” Chloe exhaled, lowering her hands. “That was unexpected.” You laughed lightly, relieved that her neck was still intact with the rest of her body. “Holy shit, she’s got balls, huh?” Sam said, impressed with her calm reaction. Asav shook his head and moved towards her as the axe retracted back to it’s original position. “I don’t understand!” He cried, shaking his head furiously. “It’s an idiom.” You deadpanned, causing Sam to snort and Asav to glare at you.

“That’s because you’ve got it all twisted, my friend.” Chloe said softly, a knowing smile creeping across her face. “Ganesh allowed himself to be struck by the axe.” Asav gestured for her to be cuffed again as he proclaimed it made no sense. “Not to a selfish prick, no. You see Ganesh could have over powered Parashuma easily. But, if he had, that would have made Shiva’s axe look weak and powerless.” Whilst she spoke, Orca and the insurgents grabbed the three of you on the ground and hand cuffed you to the railing as the statues disappeared beneath the floor. “Ganesh sacrificed himself to preserve his father’s honour.” Nadine realised, looking at Chloe in awe. “See even she gets it, and there’s not a drop of Indian blood in her.” As soon as she finished, the puzzle mechanism in the centre of the room rose up to reveal the tusk itself. Asav cupped it in his hands, the light causing it to gleam and illuminate his face. “Magnificent, isn’t it?” He mused, before smiling at the four of you. “Oh, what, nothing to say now?”

He made you feel nauseous with anger, and you clenched your fists behind your back. “If you’d like, I can tell you where to stick it.” You responded, words lathered in sarcasm. Sam chuckled, and Nadine bit the inside of her mouth to try and stop herself from smiling. Asav’s expression hardened briefly, before the same sadistic grin reappeared. “My friends, I would love to kill you myself, but we must not anger the gods for you have brought me a great fortune.” His men spread out and began to set charges, and a wave of anxiety hit you, they were going to flood the chamber. As Asav stepped onto the platform which began to lift them out of the chamber he started to preach about reincarnation, but you stopped listening, frantically scanning for some way to get out. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve got a lot of regrets swimming around in my head right now.” Sam groaned. Nadine struggled against the cuffs and glared at him. “Tell me about it, I was really looking forward to kicking your arse again.” Rolling your eyes, you looked over your shoulder at Chloe who was slipping a lockpick out of her pocket. “Hey! You know, I’m not exactly thrilled about drowning next to you either!” Sam retorted, before Chloe chided them for acting like children. As she undid her own cuff, the charge closet to Sam detonated, and water started to pour in at a rapid speed. Another explosion erupted, and the water level increased drastically as Nadine was freed, now reaching approaching your neck. “Chloe, dear, not to rush you but could you please hurry the hell up!” You urged, just before your head went under water. Struggling against the railings, your vision was blurred by the water, but you could make out Chloe undoing Sam’s restraints. As the three of them swam over to you, the final detonation flung them sideways, the lock pick falling out of Chloe’s hand. As she desperately tried to find it, Sam swam to your side and tried to pull the rail off. Your body was screaming for oxygen, light headiness making you feel too drowsy to move. Chloe joined Sam, hopelessly tugging at the metal bar. Just as black started to spread across your vision, Nadine appeared with a stone and slammed it into the handcuffs, causing them to snap. Feeling Sam’s arms wrap around you, your head dropped, and body turned lifeless.


	17. Waterlogged.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Plus, nobody fucks with Y/N Y/L/N like that and lives to tell the tale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRACK: This Tiger's Got Claws by Henry Jackman.

You felt a repeated thumping pressure on your chest before the repulsive sensation of regurgitating. Eyes snapping open, you rolled onto your side and spewed water onto the ground, spluttering uncontrollably. A hand rubbed your back comfortingly, and after wiping your mouth you turned to see Nadine knelt beside you, a relieved smile across her face. “Almost lost you there.” She said, helping you sit up. Sam was sat by your feet, Chloe behind him, both looking on the verge of tears. Smiling weakly, you opened your mouth to speak: “You look worried, fellas.”

Sam leapt over to hug you, and you collapsed into his arms. “Don’t _ever_ do that again.” He ordered, voice cracking with emotion. You laughed lightly, rubbing his back. “Because nearly drowning was an optional choice, right?” Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled away from your embrace; placing his lips on yours and kissing you softly. “You know what I mean. I can’t lose you.” You nodded as he helped you up, before stepping back to let Chloe hug you tightly. “Jesus, Y/N, you almost gave me a heart attack.” As you embraced, Sam shuffled awkwardly over to Nadine, who watched him with narrowed eyes.

“Listen, uh…” He began, running his hands through his hair. “Thanks for, you know…” Sam gestured to you before miming CPR. Nadine raised her eyebrows. “I did it to save _her_ life, not for you.” Sam hummed, acknowledging her response. “So, we good?” He asked, and Nadine bluntly replied “No.” in response as you turned to face her. “Can’t believe you’re still with him.” Nadine nodded towards Sam. “Me either.” You grinned at her, and your boyfriend groaned. Chloe stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out through a pair of binoculars. “If we hurry, we can intercept the sale… And there’s our ride.” She said, pointing to a 4x4 being loaded by a single mercenary.

Sam’s arm was slung round you, the two of you sitting in the back. The pair of sunglasses that belonged to the soldier now sat on his nose, and you giggled as he winked at you from under the tinted glass. The breeze tousled your hair, and for the first time in an age you felt at peace, despite the danger of your surroundings. “Missed you Indy.” You whispered just so Sam could hear as you rested your head on his chest. Kissing your forehead, he intertwined your hand with his. “Likewise, Short Round.”

Nadine pointed out to the horizon, “There! Railroad tracks.” Chloe pulled up near the edge of the cliff, turning off the engine. The four of you jumped out of the vehicle, and Nadine reminded you all that Asav would have lookouts throughout the area and it would be better to act cautiously. “Right, right, right…” Sam commented. “And then we lose the Tusk?” Nadine rounded on him, and you groaned at the fact the two of them were still bickering. “Hey! Less talking, more walking?” Chloe said, as she put a hand on Nadine’s shoulder to stop her from lunging at Sam. Making your way down the cliff, everyone made small talk, focusing on crossing the difficult terrain. After a few close encounters with Shoreline mercenaries, the four of you found yourself looking out onto what must have been their base camp. “Well, this just keeps getting better and better…” Sam mumbled to himself, crouching beside an overturned table. “Hang on, what’s in that crate?” Nadine said abruptly, peering through a pair of binoculars. “Guns, ammo, maybe?” You suggested, also looking as the winch lowered the mysterious cargo into the train. “I thought Shoreline didn’t go arms deals.” Sam teased, as Nadine’s face contorted with frustration. “We… they didn’t.”

“Never mind the crate, where’s the Tusk?” Chloe asked, clearly becoming worried their treasure was becoming more and more out of their reach. “Well, there’s Asav with Orca.” You said bitterly, zooming in the binoculars on the two of them stood beside a helicopter. Chloe tilted her head at you in confusion, “Who’s that?” Sam tensed beside you, his fists clenching. “My former lieutenant.” Nadine said nervously, glancing over at you, remembering the fact he had abducted and brutally interrogated you for information in Scotland. “I still owe him a bullet in the head for what he did to Y/N.” Sam growled through gritted teeth, and you put your hand on his knee comfortingly. Before you could speak, Nadine surprised you both by nodding and firmly saying “Agreed.” Sam raised his eyebrows accusingly. “Oh, really?” Nadine took out her gun and reloaded it. “Yes. He disobeyed my orders by hurting her and followed Rafe’s command instead. I should have seen the signs of disloyalty earlier… Plus, nobody fucks with Y/N Y/L/N like that and lives to tell the tale.” Quoting what you had said to Rafe after he had slapped Nadine by Avery’s ship. Grinning at her, you turned to face Sam who was surprisingly smiling too. “Well, let’s go and relive him of the Tusk, shall we?” Chloe said as her and Nadine stood up. “Woah, wait! What about a plan, guys? There’s like over a dozen mercs in there!” Sam panicked, tugging Chloe’s arm to get her to crouch down again. Nadine smirked at him as she walked past. “Relax, you’ll live longer.” Chloe’s eyes lit up, and she put her hand on her chest. “I am _so_ proud.” Exchanging a confused look with Sam, you cocked your head to the side. “What just happened?!”

The helicopter’s blades beat the air around it as it rose from the ground, the grass and water shaking as it circled overhead. The four of you slowly began to take the Shoreline soldiers down one by one, until Orca spotted you darting to cover, and then all hell broke loose. Grabbing a nearby P90 from a body, you started to open fire on the swarm of men surrounding you. “Chloe! Nadine! Take the chopper down, Sam and I will keep off the guys!” As they ran up the metal stairs to try and hook their ropes to the doors, you and Sam stood back to back, shooting as they got closer and closer. “When I said we should go on holiday together someplace new, _this is not what I meant_!” Sam yelled over his shoulder, and you laughed as you fired a bullet which hit the last mercenary on your side in the forehead. Just as you began to catch your breath, the helicopter began to spiral out of control and just before it exploded into flames, you saw Nadine and Chloe jump out onto the ground. You and Sam sprinted over, to find Nadine aiming at Orca, who was leant against the aircraft. “I should have shot you back on that godforsaken island.” She growled, gripping the gun tightly.  “I wish you had.” He began. “Would’ve spared us the sight of watching you turn tail and run.” Nadine wrapped her finger round the trigger, and Chloe took a step forward protectively, raising her pistol.

“All right! Hash your shit out in your own time, okay?” Sam instructed as he walked attentively forwards, arms raised. You followed and watched a look of disbelief reappear on Orca’s face. “Still can’t believe it… you three? Partners?” He chuckled, as Nadine and Sam looked at each other. “Either you’ve got a piss poor memory or you’re even more desperate than I thought.” Scoffing, you placed your hand inside your holster and loaded your gun. “I wouldn’t talk about being desperate when you just made a munitions trade, pal.” His eyes fell onto you, glinting with the cruelty he had when torturing you for information about the brothers. “There it is, sweetheart…” He started, but Sam aimed his gun at Orca’s head. “Call her that one more _fucking_ time.” The elder Drake brother seemed to seethe with anger, only lowering his gun when he felt your hand on his shoulder. “Always thinking too small. You really think I would have traded this for munitions?” Orca continued, as the sound of a train approaching filled the air. “You’re gonna miss the fireworks, man!”

Chloe looked out at the train, the colour in her face draining with dread.  “Hand over the tusk. I won’t ask twice.” Nadine demanded, and Orca outstretched his hand as she lowered her gun to take it. “Catch!” He whispered as he threw it to the side and went to pull out something from his back pocket. “GUN!” Sam cried, tackling Nadine to safety as Orca aimed, but you reacted instantaneously, firing two shots into his abdomen. Wheezing, and clutching his fatal wounds, you wrenched the gun out of his hand and tossed it aside. “You really going to… leave me to bleed out… sweetheart? After all the… fun we had together, eh?” He spluttered, blood staining his clothing, as you crouched down next to him. You smiled at him, pushing the barrel of your gun into his chest. “Oh, I'd love to but I wouldn't want to keep my friends waiting, _sweetheart_.” And with that, you pulled the trigger and watched the smirk fade from his face one last time.

After a moment, Sam came over and knelt next to you. “You good?” he asked softly, hugging you from the side. Nodding, you leant against him and exhaled. “I’m good.” Taking your hand, the two of you walked over to Chloe and Nadine, who was holding the tusk in her hands, a victorious smile across her face. Sam approached her, and the two began to argue over it. Chloe knelt to the side, intensely looking over a blueprint. “Chlo, what’s wrong?” You asked, sensing her fear. “It’s a bomb.” She said, standing up. “Asav traded the tusk for a fucking bomb.” Chloe snarled, shoving the blueprint into Sam’s chest. Looking over his shoulder, the technical drawings indicated that the explosion would be catastrophic. “Thi-this, this is big” He stammered, exchanging a nervous glance with you. “We’ll find the nearest town. Notify the authorities.” Nadine suggested, putting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder comfortingly, but she shrugged it off. “It’ll be too late… If that goes off, it will kill _thousands_.”

“And that is a terrible shame, but we did get what we came for…” Sam said hesitantly, and  you took a step back, a look of disgust on your face. “Sam!” You exclaimed, and he tried to start justifying himself, but you turned away, grabbing the gun from the floor and offering it to Chloe. “What? You two are not seriously going after that train?” Nadine questioned, as you loaded a stray RPG into the back of the car. “Y/N… Come on.” Sam protested, but you shoved past him. “Are you really going to let her do this?” Nadine continued to berate, and you stopped in your tracks. “First of all, let’s make it clear that he doesn’t “let” me do anything. Secondly, how the hell are you two not wanting to do something?!” Sam lowered his head a little in shame, but Nadine continued to object. “This is not our fight!” She stated to Chloe, grabbing her by the wrist. Chloe looked at her hand around hers and smiled softly to herself. “You’re right, this isn’t our fight, it’s my fight.” Opening the door to get in the car, you caught Sam’s eyes and gave him an imploring look to reconsider. “That bomb detonates in the city, it will spark a civil war. I can’t walk away… I’m tired of walking away.” Nadine’s eyes welled up with tears, and her voice cracked a little. “You’ll die.” Chloe slowly slipped her hand out of Nadine’s grip. “I can live with that.”

Slamming the door behind you as you sat in the seat, Chloe started the engine, smiling at you weakly and mouthing “Thank you.” As she was about to pull away, Sam swung open the back door and sighed as he leant back into his seat. Raising your eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders. “What? You’re not leaving me back there with her.” Just as he finished his sentence, Nadine sat next to Chloe, who was staring at her with a grin spread across her face. “Oh, shut up and drive.” The South-African said, hiding a blush by looking out onto the landscape. “I didn’t say anything…” Chloe teased, pulling away. Sam scanned the horizon, and you took his hand and squeezed it, knowing you were all most likely driving towards your deaths.


	18. Sunset silhouette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracks: The Croft Leagcy by Junkie XL, and then from the end of the line "You began, but he hushed you, creeping closer towards the edge..." play The Lost Legacy by Henry Jackman (also known as one of the most beautiful pieces of music ever!)
> 
> ALSO! There is one more chapter left to conclude The Lost Legacy section, and possibly this fic! I am eager to write my own original adventure for this Sam x Reader story, but I don't know whether to continue it here, or start a new works. What do you think? Please let me know in the comments, your opinion really does matter to me! 
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the kudos and feedback. Sic parvis magna, my friends.

“Right, follow the bridge!” Nadine yelled over the roar of the 4x4’s engine and clattering of the train. Grabbing the overhead bar for support as Chloe slammed her foot on the accelerator, you looked at your surroundings hurriedly. “Anyone see a road anywhere?” Sam groaned, looking a little nauseous as he gripped the side handle. “I make my own roads!” Chloe retorted as she swung left, tracing the tracks above you.  “Well, keep your eyes on _your_ road then!” Sam said, bracing himself as the car dropped onto lower ground. “Hey, Sam, do you want to drive?” She snapped sarcastically, glancing up at the train which was just ahead. “I mean, kinda!” He began to shout, but Chloe cut him off mid-sentence. “Too bad, buckle up, buttercup!”

Trees, rocks, animals whizzed past you as the pursuit continued. Concentrating on not being flung out onto the terrain, you and Sam didn’t notice the motorbikes chasing you until Nadine cried out in panic. Snatching the Para .45 out of your hip holster, you opened fire, trying to stop them from getting closer but before you knew it, a swarm surrounded you. “Would you just _fuck off_ for five minutes!” You swore, ducking as a bullet whistled past your head. Chloe started to run them off the road, and as she turned a corner, the train came back into sight. “Sam, Y/N, take care of the tusk!” Chloe hollered as Nadine jumped, grabbing onto the side of the carriage. “Don’t worry about it, just go!” You yelled as you clambered into the front seat, Chloe leaping at Nadine’s outstretched arm. Taking the wheel, you looked up to ensure they had made it onto the carriage ok, before noticing the edge was closer than expected and swerving suddenly. “Go get ‘em, ladies! Oh, SHIT!” Sam whooped, as he dropped into the passenger seat.

The train faded out of view, and you tried to shake off the remaining Shoreline soldiers and Insurgents that chased you across the landscape. Sam grabbed an FAL out the back, and fired at them, but as one bike exploded into flames, another seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was endless and the two of you were becoming more and more infuriated with them, and each other. “Could you drive a little faster?” Sam complained, reloading his weapon. “Could you aim a little better?” You retaliated, trying to get back on course with the train tracks.  The two of you caught each other’s eyes, and the frowns were replaced by hysterical laughter. “I can’t believe we’re not dead yet.” Sam giggled, resting his arm on the door to try and get better aim. “Just shut up and shoot” You grinned, slamming into a motorbike and sending it spinning off into the side of a cliff. “Hey, Y/N, can I ask you something?” He called, using the last of his bullets to hit the driver of a Shoreline jeep. “Sam now is really not the time!” You said dismissively, veering the 4x4 to the right, narrowly missing the edge of the rock.

“Will you marry me?”

Sam’s question caused your heart to almost stop. Here you were, in the middle of god-knows-where in India, being shot at by Shoreline, attempting to stop a terror attack… and he decides _now_ is the best time to _propose_? Flinging your head round to look at him, your eyes widened with shock. “Are you shitting me right now?” You practically shrieked, but before he could reply, a familiar voice cried out behind you. “Holy hell! Y/N, Sam!” Chloe appeared next to you in another jeep, being followed by yet more of Shoreline’s mercenaries. “How’s tricks?” Sam called over to her, and she told the two of you the train needed to be switched to another track. “Got it!” You affirmed, heading towards the switch house in the near distance.

Braking, the two of you leapt out and bolted towards the switch, pushing with it with all your strength. “Where’s Nadine?” You asked worriedly as Chloe joined you. “Back on the train!” She cried anxiously, and as she finished her sentence a Shoreline truck drove across from the other side of the tracks, firing at you. “Keep pushing, I’ll fend them off!” You ordered, skidding across to hide behind the wooden fence. Pulling a grenade out of the weapons pouch on your leg holster, you struck out the pin and flung it over your shoulder. “Jesus! Good aim!” Sam complimented as the explosion took out all the approaching goons. The track changed just as the train blasted past, and you caught a glimpse of Nadine flinging a merc off the roof. “I’ve got to get to her!” Chloe said as she turned to race down the stairs, but Sam grabbed her arm. “I mean, do we have to? She seems pretty capable…” He thought aloud, before noticing the two of you glaring up at him. “I’m just here to present different opt-” He was interrupted by the crash of yet another truck slamming through a building, this time bigger and more loaded with men and weapons. “God damn it!” You cursed as you tackled Sam to the ground into cover. “Go, go, go! We’ll keep ‘em at bay!” Sam said, shoving her towards the vehicle. Looking back and forth between you and the large squad of troops getting closer and closer, Chloe looked torn. Taking her hand, you squeezed it. “Chlo, it’s ok. Save Nadine, kick Asav’s arse for me whilst you’re at it.” A weak smile appeared on her face before she nodded and ran towards the 4x4.

Sam and you lay on the floor, readying yourselves to fight back. “What I said earlier,” He began, trying to control his breathing. “I meant it.” Loading your gun, you looked over at him and smiled softly. The shouts of the soldiers grew louder and louder, and you began to stand. “Hey! Wait, what’s your answer?” He said nervously. Just as you were about to go up into the open, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to kiss you. Sam moaned slightly as you deepened it, and just as he placed his hand on your hip, you pulled away. “We survive this first, then I give you my answer.” You instructed, before darting across to more cover. Panting slightly, a smirk crept across Sam’s face, before he followed you. “You’re insufferable, you know that?”

With a twist of a neck, the final body dropped to the floor, and you wiped the sweat on your forehead with the back of your hand. Sam leant against the railing, exhausted. “When we get home, I am going to sleep for a week.” He mumbled, slinging his arm round you as the two of you walked back to the car. “You and me both, pal.” You agreed, just starting to relax before a deafening blast caused you to jump. Looking over to the edge of the railway track, you saw smoke spiralling upwards from the water. Sam opened the door for you, and you hurried into the passenger seat, as Sam started the engine and raced towards the drop. When you arrive the train, Asav, Chloe and Nadine were nowhere to be seen. “Oh god, Sam, what if they…” You began, but he hushed you, creeping closer towards the edge.

“Jesus!” He exclaimed, the tension leaving his body as he threw his hands up in the air. Rushing to join him, you looked down to see Chloe and Nadine clinging onto her rope, gazing up at the two of you. “Climb up, we’ve got you!” You yelled down, helping Sam keep it in place, relieved smiles on your faces. Sam offered his hand to Nadine and heaved her up, and you did the same for Chloe, who rolled onto her front in fatigue. “How the hell did you guys get out of that?” Sam asked, to which Chloe replied: “You know, I’m just still figuring that out myself.” Stepping over her, you peered over the edge and inquired about Asav. “Went down with his train.” Nadine replied, and Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.” Nadine laughed, and stretched her back. The familiar flick of Sam’s lighter filled the silence, and the four of you sat down on the edge of the bridge. “Well, would you look at that.” He barely whispered as you all looked out onto the horizon, in awe of the view.

The sky was a mosaic of pale pink and magenta clouds, on the backdrop of a lilac sky. The setting sun shone orange and gold, the city’s silhouette bold and beautiful. “We just did a thing.” Chloe exhaled, smiling at the three of you next to her. “We did.” Nadine concurred next to you. You leaned into Sam’s shoulder and he rested his head on yours, a wisp of cigarette smoke disappearing before you both. “So, what’s next for Nadine Ross? Take bake Shoreline? Restore it to it’s former… uh, glory?” You teased, and she rolled her eyes. “I’m done with Shoreline.” Sam sat up straight, curious. “Oh. really?” He asked, and Nadine nodded. “If anything, I was thinking I might give this, ah, treasure hunting racket another go. Know of any selfish dickheads who might be in need of a partner?” Sam cleared his throat, and you raised your eyebrow at him. “Whilst I’m flattered, Ross, Y/N and I are quite serious…” He began, but Nadine cut him off with a sharp “Not you” which caused you and Chloe to laugh.

Nadine turned to look at Chloe, who shook her head. “Ah, sorry, I only work with professionals.” Chloe said, and the two women giggled together. There was a pause, before Nadine abruptly sat up and turned to Sam. “Hey, where’s the tusk?” Sam pretended to frantically search for it, before you said his name in an amused but _it’s not funny anymore Nadine looks like she’s going to have a heart attack_ kind of way. “I’m just joking, there you go.” He said, voice muffled slightly due to the cigarette between his lips. “Your face! OK, OW!” Sam yelped as Nadine leant across you to punch him on the shoulder. The cigarette fell out his mouth and into the waters below and he groaned. “That was my last cigarette.” You all chuckled and as Nadine rolled the tusk over in her hands, Sam swivelled his body round behind you, his hands slipping round your waist, so he hugged you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. “How much you think we’re going to get for that baby?” He asked.

Chloe rubbed her hands together almost nervously. “Surely the Ministry of Culture will give us a generous finder’s fee.” Sam laughed, and you smiled to yourself. “Right? Partner?” Chloe said looking at Nadine, with this look in her eyes that reminded you of the way Nathan looked at Elena when he first fell for her. Nadine raised her hand and the two of them high fived. They whooped and leant into each other, and you couldn’t help but beam at the sight of the two of them. You felt Sam laugh behind you, and a great sense of joy washed over you. You felt at peace, you felt at home, here in his arms and in the company of some of your closet friends.

“You guys are hilarious… The Ministry of Culture…

Oh my god, you’re serious.”


	19. Greatness from small beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unanswered questions and new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracks: Rooftop Kiss by James Horner, Love Actually - Glasgow Love Theme by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. On the line "Yes." start playing A New Beginning by Alexandre Desplat. 
> 
> Here we are, friends. The last (and possibly most romantic?) chapter. Writing this fic has been an absolute joy, and I want to thank all of you for reading and responding - whether you leave kudos or comments, or just smile to yourself at certain parts of the story. It really means the world to me. 
> 
> As you may know, I am planning on continuing this version of Sam x Reader with a completely original adventure in a new works, which I am currently mapping out story-wise! I hope to see you there. If you're a fan of The Last Of Us, I recently posted the first chapter of a Joel x Reader fic which I plan on continuing - even though I imagine that will be a lot darker and more intense than this! 
> 
> Again, thank you for everything. As someone who is very insecure about pretty much everything, the love that has been sent my way about Seek Our Fortune means the world to me. If you're reading this, and you want to post a fic but are scared people will judge you, just go for it. I thought the same thing, and even considered deleting this project around Chapter Four, but here we are! I'm rooting for you. 'Till next time.
> 
> Sic parvis magna, A. :)

Sliding the coins over the counter, Chloe thanked the server and picked up the two boxes before turning around to see you perched on the side of the upper level market railing. Your hair was pulled off your face, a clean top comfortably tucked into your mud and slightly blood-stained jeans. Looking up at the stars, you looked lost in thought, oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the late-night market around you. “You ok there, Brian Cox?” She joked, placing her hand on your back, bringing you back to reality. Chloe’s light-hearted facial expression fell from her face when she saw the look of distress on yours. “What’s wrong?”

Taking a deep breath, you looked beneath you to see Sam and Nadine playing with Meenu. Sam had taken his over shirt off, his cards and star tattoo now exposed to the warm breeze. Nadine said something, and he threw his head back with laughter, you smiled at the sight of him happy. “He’s asked me to marry him.” You said softly, and Chloe smiled, before realising you weren't. “And that’s a bad thing because…” She began, putting the boxes down, turning to face you directly. Lowering yourself off the railing, you sighed. “It’s not a bad thing, it’s just… I’m scared.” Chloe hummed, encouraging you to continue. “Scared of losing him, again. Scared of him changing his mind. Scared of fucking it up beyond repair, and sc-” She raised her hand, stopping you from rambling.

“Sweetheart, your relationship is so fucked up already, putting a ring on it isn’t going to change anything.” Chloe raised an eyebrow, and you let out a small laugh. “He waited for you for fifteen years, something tells me he’s not going to change his mind anytime soon. Last time I saw a pair of idiots so in love was with Nate and Elena, and those two seem to be doing ok!” You nodded, but before you could say anything she took your hands into hers. “But if you don’t feel ready, you don’t feel ready. Do what your heart tells you to, love.” The two of you hugged tightly and began to make your way down to the others. A smirk crept across your face as you saw Nadine gazing at the woman stood next to you. “Same to you, by the way.” Chloe’s cheeks turned a distinct shade of pink, and she looked down at the pizzas in her hand. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replied sharply, and your smile grew wider. “Pretty sure she does.” You teased, nodding in Nadine’s direction. “Shut up.”

By the time you reached them, the two adults were bickering again. Meenu looked both relived and delighted to see you approaching, food in hand. “Pizza, as promised.” Chloe sang out, giving the girl a side hug as she placed the boxes on the wooden crate. Everyone dug in, realising how hungry they were. “I understand taking the moral high ground, and that’s great – it really is! I am _totally_ on board for that, but if we could just…” Sam babbled, before you shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth, causing his cheeks to inflate and eyes widen with surprise. Nadine, Chloe and Meenu giggled furiously at the sight and you tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “Don’t ruin the moment, big guy.”

After an hour of chatting and laughing, Chloe took Meenu by the hand. “Best we got you home, don’t you think?” She asked, and the girl nodded, offering her other hand to Nadine. “It was nice meeting you!” Meenu called over her shoulder sweetly to you and Sam, the two of you waving as they walked away. “Ah, kids. Scare the shit out of me yet make me swoon at the same time.” Sam chuckled, as he offered you his arm to walk back to the hotel. You took it and rested your head on his shoulder as you strolled down the alley. “Crazy day, huh?” You commented, and he kissed the top of your forehead. “Crazy day.”

After quickly gathering your belongings from Chole and Nadine’s room, you made your way up to the next floor, Room 143. The place was deserted besides the two of you as the conflict was _seriously_ affecting tourism, but it didn’t seem the type to do well if everything was peaceful. The reception smelt of stale perfume with an underlying stink of sweat, and instead of flowers and champagne on the table there was an ashtray and sign reading: **बंदूकें** **वर्जित।** _No guns allowed._ You snorted as Sam undid his loaded holster and placed it on the table next to it. He grinned at you, eyes sparkling with mischief, before telling you he was going to shower. “When you’re taken hostage, you really miss the basics, y’know? Like hot running water… and a stiff drink.” As he washed, you went to the dingy bar downstairs and bought a bottle of overpriced whiskey. Two chipped glasses hid in the cupboard, and you filled them half full, not caring that Sully would be internally screaming right now. _“You pour just a little in, then add ice, kid. You’re meant to savour it, not down it!”_ He had told you once during a job.

Hearing a door click open, you turned your head to see Sam just in a pair of black boxers and a white unbuttoned shirt. You sighed, and shook your head, but the smile didn’t fade from your face. He was trying to look sexy, but the truth is he just looked adorable. Strands of his dark chestnut hair stuck to his cheekbones, the rest dripping with water which fell onto the collar of his shirt. His face and thighs were bruised, a bandage was wrapped round his left calf. “What? I’ve got nothing else!” Sam exclaimed, chucking his towel into his bag. “You expect me to believe that? You just wanted your Bond moment, doofus.” You said, as he wrapped an arm round your waist and grazed his lips against yours. “Is Miss Moneypenny complaining?” Capturing his mouth with yours, the two of you kissed, enjoying finally being safe and alone. Reaching back, you grabbed a glass behind you and pushed it into Sam’s hand, who pulled away from you in surprise. “Shower, tick. Drink…” You picked up the other glass and clinked it against Sam’s. “Tick!”

His expression softened, and he took a sip and exhaled happily. “Have I told you how much I love you today?” Giggling, you punched his shoulder playfully and sat down on the sagging sofa by the window, crossing your legs and facing him. At least the view was nice. Sam flopped down opposite you, resting his back on the arm of the couch. “Still waiting on that answer.” He said, taking another drink. You swallowed some of the liquor, fumbling with the cup in your hand nervously after. “Sam. You already know my answer, I’m just scared of…” Voice trailing off, you looked down at your lap. He put his drink down and raised your head with his hand. “Scared of what?” Sniffing, you bit the inside of your lip.

“It’s only been six months since Libertalia and it’s been great, _we’ve_ been great. But, I just feel like we’re on this high, and sooner or later you’re going to come crashing down. Realise that I’m just this temporary distraction, a fling or something, and leave like you did in Boston when we were kids.” Your voice broke at the end, and a tear spilled onto your cheek. Sam felt sick with guilt. “Hey, hey!” He wiped the tear with his thumb and cupped your face with both hands, gently yet forcefully. “I’m not going anywhere. I told you that after you nearly drowned to death on that goddamn island. And I meant it when I said it, Y/N, and I mean it now. I should have never left you when we were younger. I was petrified that I suddenly cared about someone other than Nathan, and I ran when I should have stayed. When I was stuck in Panama, nearly getting beaten to death and thinkin’ I was going to rot there for the rest of my life, my biggest regret? Knowing I wasn’t going to spend the rest of my life you. But now I can and, Y/N? I want you more than anything else in this fucking world.”

You didn’t know what to say. Sam’s eyes glistened with emotion as he abruptly dropped your hands to run his through his hair. His chest heaved up on down as he breathed deeply, trying to regain control after his sudden outburst. It was silent, besides the low hum of the city outside. It remained like that for a while, until you opened your mouth to speak.

“Yes.”

His head snapped up.

“Say that again.”

A smile spread across your face.

“Yes.”

He pulled you by the hip onto his lap.

“One more time.”

You giggled and pushed your forehead against his.

“Yes! Yes, yes, y-”

Sam’s lips met yours, not innocently like before, but passionate and demanding. Your chest was pressed against his, Sam’s arms dropping from your waist, starting to unbuckle your jeans as you pushed his shirt off. He stopped suddenly, and you raised your eyebrows. “Shit. I don’t have a ring.” He realised. A chuckle escaped as your lips brushed against each other. “Sam, I really could not give less of a fuck right now.” He laughed, and picked you up, your legs wrapped around his hips. As he made his way over to the bed, Sam was distracted so much by you that he stumbled, causing you both to fall onto the mattress in a heap. He was underneath you, hair tangled and a bemused expression on his face. “Well that killed the mood.” The two of you started to giggle hysterically, the other’s laugh making the other laugh harder. Clutching your stomach, you rolled off him and tried to calm yourself down. “God, that was funny.” You panted, and Sam nodded, looking at the ceiling. The two of you lay next to each other, and you intertwined your fingers with his.

“I really love you, y’know.” He smiled, looking over at you. Squeezing his hand, you smiled. “I really love you too.” Sam pulled you into his arms, and the two of you embraced, before he pulled away suddenly. “Wait!” You groaned, saving him the job by pulling your jeans off completely. Sam dived into his bag, throwing a notebook over his shoulder and a pair of socks. “Here! I lied.” Scoffing, you pushed your messy hair out of your face. “Well, you do have a history for doing that.” As he made his way back over to you, Sam stuck his middle finger up at you jokingly with one hand, clenching the other. Sitting opposite you on the bed, he stuck his arm out. “Open it.” Prying his fingers open with yours, you looked at the ring attached to a necklace leather cord in his hand.

“Sam, I can’t… Nathan had this made especially for you…” You started, but Sam shushed you. “And Nathan would love the fact I am using it as your engagement ring.” The streetlights outside illuminated the room just enough to see the inscription. Sam leant forwards and put the cord around your neck, kissing you as he fastened it.

 _“_ Sic parvis magna, Y/N Y/L/N.” He whispered softly, smiling as the two of you held the ring together.

“Sic parvis magna, Samuel Drake.”

 

 


	20. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one chapter ends, another always begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned on adding to this specific story, as I was going to write a sequel. But, after much consideration, I think it's best to leave this as is. Don't get me wrong, I hope to write more Sam content in the future, but different stories exploring other possibilities. So, as a thank you and goodbye to this version of the reader (you!) I decided to write a little extra, to show where I think they would go as a couple after adventuring around the world together. I hope you like it! The track for this final (I promise!) chapter is "All Is Revealed" by Henry Gregson-Williams.  
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos, commenting and even contacting me on my Tumblr and Twitter accounts to say how much you've enjoyed Seek Our Fortune. It's been so much fun and it was bittersweet writing this.  
> Until next time, Sic Parvis Magna. - A.

The sand was soft beneath your bare feet, and as you scrunched your toes some grains stuck to you, still wet from the evermoving tide. The sun shone peacefully in the distance, its rays causing the warm waters to glimmer slightly. Salty sea air tickled your nose, and you inhaled, treasuring the smell. An ocean breeze tousled your hair behind you, and you stared out onto the endless horizon, remembering.

_You paced the apartment, running your hands through your hair in a mix of anticipation and anxiety. London was sleeping, the buzz of the lively city now a snore. You and Sam had been living together for just over two years now, still working jobs abroad but enjoying the fact you had a place to come home together too. Nathan and Elena had moved to an island in the middle of nowhere shortly after Libertalia and the birth of their baby girl, Cassie. Sam missed his brother, and his brother missed him, but you were all happy and saw each other when you could._

_The door opened, and you clenched your fists. You had no idea how he was going to react._

_“Hey, sweetheart, I said you didn’t have to wait up!” your partner smiled at you, tossing his coat and keys onto the counter. Taking you into his arms, he pulled you to his chest. “How’s Charlie?” You asked, resting your head on him, listening to his heartbeat. “Good, he’s good. Chloe and Nadine send their love too, they called him whilst I was there. Married life suits them.”_

_You laughed nervously, and Sam looked down at you, concerned. “Are you ok?” Taking a deep breath, you pulled it out of your pocket, holding it up to him._

_Two blue lines._

_Sam froze, staring at the pregnancy test in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out, and he shut it again. A tear spilled onto your cheek, your bottom lip starting to tremble slightly. “Please say something.”_

_Silence. It seemed to never end. You began to panic, maybe he didn’t want this, maybe he wouldn’t want you anymore. This was a shock, unplanned and unpredicted. You placed the test on the counter. “Sam, please say something.” You repeated, voice cracking with emotion. “I’ll understand if you want to leave me, if you this isn’t want you wanted. I’m so scared and I don’t want to lose you, but I can’t forc-”_

_Sam slammed his lips into yours, cutting you off mid-sentence. He cupped your face with one hand, the other on your hip, pulling you closer. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you relaxed into his touch. Pulling his lips away from yours, he put his forehead against yours and wiped a tear from your cheek and looked you in the eye._ _“I want you. I want it. I want everything.” _

Playing with the ring on your finger, you felt a presence behind you, followed by the aroma of whiskey and spice. Sam hugged you from behind, cradling your bump with one hand. You were only just starting to show and wearing oversized shirts to hide it from the others, but he didn’t care. Leaning back into him, you placed a kiss on his neck, where the faded flock of birds still fluttered. The two of you stayed in that embrace for a while, gazing outwards, watching the sun start to sink behind the endless waters. It had painted the sky shades of red and pink as the clouds had dissipated, and stars faintly started to shine. “You ok?” Sam whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. Turning to face him, you smiled. “Never been better.”

Glancing back at the house, you saw Cassie nestled between Chloe and Nadine in a hammock, reading together. Elena and Charlie were playing cards on the deck floor, and Nathan and Sullivan were finishing up cooking inside. “I reckon Elena has already figured” Sam began, “but the others have no idea.”

When Sam proposed, Nathan had known he was planning it long before it happened, and so did Elena. The others had all guessed it would happen at some point but were still surprised when you told them on the phone after he asked. But, the two of you had decided to tell them about your baby when you were all together in person. Everyone had travelled to Nathan and Elena’s to celebrate Chloe and Nadine’s first anniversary, and it felt like a perfect opportunity.

“Dinner’s up!” you heard the younger Drake brother call, laying the outside table. Sam took your hand and squeezed it, and the two of you made your way up the beach. Sullivan’s cooking was always surprisingly incredible, and after an hour of eating and laughter, Sam cleared his throat. “So, as you know, Y/N and I are still engaged, after two years…” He looked over at you and blushed before Nadine joked “How much did you pay her again?” and Charlie hollered “Take the hint!” causing the table to erupt into hilarity yet again.

“You’re a comedian, Ross.” He winked at her, before taking your hand. “We’ve got a date and it’s happening sooner rather than later because... Well, we’ve got a surprise.” Nate put his head in his hands in mock stress. “Oh god, you’re moving out here aren’t you.” Charlie guffawed, and Cassie started to giggle at him, which caused everyone else to start laughing. “Guys!” Sam groaned. His brother apologised, whilst wiping a tear from his eye and pulling Cassie into his lap. “So, what’s the big secret then, eh?” Chloe nudged you. Pulling out a picture from your pocket, you placed it on the table. Everyone gasped in unison, and then it fell silent.

A knowing smile spread across Elena’s face, before she spoke. “How many weeks?” Nathan stared, silent and dumbfounded, at the scan. “Fifteen.” You beamed back, before suddenly being pulled into a hug from the side by Chloe. The family erupted into whoops and claps that could be heard all over the island, and you squeezed Chloe’s shoulder as you let go. Nadine embraced you as you stood to accept her open arms. “I can cope with another Drake if you’re involved.” She whispered, and you laughed, a wave of happiness and freedom washing over you. Sullivan clapped Sam on the back before kissing you on the cheek with a quick “Congratulations, doll.” Making your way around the table, Elena slung her arm of yours, before the two of you turned to watch the brothers.

Nathan was still sat down, shocked. Approaching him slowly, Sam bit his lower lip to try and stop grinning. “You alright?” Nate jumped to his feet and pulled his brother into him, their arms wrapping around each other tightly. After a moment, they broke apart and the younger smiled softly at the elder. “I like the hand we’ve been dealt.” Remembering the conversation the three of you had whilst in Libertalia, Sam’s eyes turned misty as he glanced at you quickly. “Me too, little brother. Me too.” Swivelling round, your best friend enveloped you in a hug. You kissed his cheek and smiled as Cassie joined the embrace.

“What’s its name?” The toddler asked as Nathan and the others fondly watched you and Sam, who was embracing you from behind. “I’ve got an idea.” You mused, and your fiancée raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” Humming slightly, you leaned back to look at him. “I was thinking… Avery.” The other women nodded, and Nathan and Sully laughed, momentarily reminiscing on the adventure of the past. “Avery.” Sam repeated, kissing your forehead.

As plates were cleared away, and music played, the two of you sat on the stairs of the decking, looking out onto the horizon once more. “Penny for your thoughts?” You whispered, resting your head on his shoulder. Sam lay his head on yours and intertwined your hand with his.

“I am a man of fortune, and I have found my fortune.”


End file.
